Captured Kindness
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: A B/V. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, ChiChi, and Bulma have all been captured and are taken to Planet Vegeta. Will they be able to survive their new lives?
1. Chapter One-A New Fate

            Disclaimer's Note: Don't own it… Anyway in this story, when Nappa and Raditz came with some more of Frieza's guys, Goku hadn't been trained by King Kai, and they were beaten easily. Planet  Vegeta is still hanging in the sky, though the Saiyans do work for Frieza.

Bulma woke feeling sick. She was sore and still exhausted. Her mind struggled to remember what had happened, and where she was. She opened her eyes, and saw ChiChi lying next to her. Bulma saw that ChiChi was still unconcious, and struggled to sit up to try and wake her. She groaned, it hurt to move. 

            As though hearing her, ChiChi's eyes fluttered open.

            "B-Bulma? Where are we?"

            "I-I don't know ChiChi."          

            Bulma started to examine her surrondings, they were obviously in a cell of some sort. Aligning the walls to the left and right of her were long benches, and on the wall across from her was a window. On the wall facing her was a door.

            Suddenly a pair of rough arms grabbed them by their upper arms and they were being dragged out of their cell.

            Bulma and ChiChi shrieked out loud. 

            "Shut up!" a harsh voice said smacking them across the face.

            Bulma looked up, and suddenly all the memories came flooding back. The fight.  They had lost. Where were Goku? And Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan? She knew that Tien, Chazou, and Piccolo had been killed. But what about the other four?

            Raditz dragged them into a room, then shut the door, and guarded it. ChiChi whimpered slightly, but nothing else in the room moved.

            Suddenly the door at the opposite side of the room opened, and Nappa walked in with Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, and Goku. They all looked severly beaten, indeed Goku was leaning on Krillin and Yamcha, while Krillin also held Gohan.

            "Goku! Gohan!" ChiChi gasped, as she tried to make her way towards them, Raditz took one look at her and then flung her backwards.

            Bulma was grateful to see all of them alive, even Yamcha who she had broken up with yesterday.

            Suddenly the third door at the front of the room opened, and Nappa and Raditz quickly knelt. ChiChi and Bulma stared at them, not sure what was going on.

            Two men strode across the room towards. Bulma was astounded by the one's appearance. He looked exactly like Goku, except for scars that covered his face. She realized with a pang of fear that this meant that he was probably related to Goku in some way. 

            However Raditz's and Nappa's eyes were focused on the man who was walking in front of the Goku-look-alike. He was well built, with dark hair that spiked above his head. His face had a small goatee.

            Bulma and ChiChi moved closer together, terrified.

            When the man with the wild hair stopped in front of them, both Raditz and Nappa muttered,"King Vegeta." and then stood.

            Bulma felt her fear growing as she saw the coldness in his eyes too. 'Damn it! Don't any of these Saiyans have a soul?' she found herself thinking.

            She felt ChiChi shaking against her uncontrobally. 'Please let this be a bad dream, when I wake up it will al be over. Goku's not really an alien. These people didn't come and destroy our lives.' Bulma pleaded with herself, while knowing that the truth was right in front of her.

            The King stepped closer to where Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan stood.

            "These are the fighters that gave you so much trouble?" he asked, sounding fairly amused.

            "Yes, sir."Nappa answered. 

            The King nodded, and glanced over at ChiChi and Bulma.

            "Who are they?"

            "They were at the battle ground. The darkhaired one is Kakarott's mate, and the little one's mother."

            King Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment, and then turned to Bardock.

            "Do you have any requests for your son?"

            "Of course not." Bardock said gruffly.

            "Do you have any wishes at all concerning this matter then?" King Vegeta asked.

            Bardock's eyes examined the room, switching from Gohan to ChiChi. Bulma felt ChiChi begin to tremble even harder.

            "Yes... I'll take his mate as my slave."

            King Vegeta smirked a flash of horrible evil overtaking his normally just evil eyes.

            ChiChi whimpered slightly, and Bulma squeezed her hand to reassure her. 'Reassure of what?' Bulma thought vaguely. 'We'll be lucky to alive at the end of today. But I'll be grateful to be dead, then to have to live and work for these animals.'

            "What about the blue-haired one sire?" Raditz asked.

            King Vegeta looked at Bulma, as though studying her. He then smirked again.

            "Give her to the Prince."

            "But sire-"

            "Are you questioning me? Give her to the Prince!" King Vegeta commanded.

            "What about the others?" Nappa asked.

            "I don't care. Throw them in a cell, make them fight in the arena, execute them, I could care less."

            Nappa nodded, realizing that their fate was in his hands.

            "Minsa! Come here and take care of these girls!" King Vegeta commanded before walking out with Bardock following him.

            As if suddenly appearing in the room, a girl walked out of the shadows in the corner. She spiky green hair that was held back in a pony tail, and her eyes were a dark purple. Instead of the armor, like the rest of the Saiyans were wearing, she was wearing a full body suit, it was black with swirls of gold going down the side, and the arms.

            She muttered to herself and walked across the room.

            "Move it Raditz!" she said in a commanding voice.

            "Bitch. Who do you think you are?" Raditz muttered.

            Minsa raised a hand and suddenly Raditz was flying across the room.

            "I may not be Saiyan, but I'm still more powerful then you." she sneered.

            "She's got you there kid." Nappa said, watching Raditz get up, swearing and spitting out blood.

            "What are you going to do with them?" Minsa asked jerking her thumb to the side, pointing at Yamcha, Krillin, Goku, and Gohan.

            "Don't know. Maybe put them in the arena. Get some good money that way."

            Minsa snorted.

            "The King will just take it."

            Nappa frowned.           

            "Don't you have something to go do Minsa?"

            Minsa shrugged.

            "I'm already late for Prince Vegeta, nothing can make him much madder then that."

            Nappa shrugged, and Minsa took ChiChi and Bulma by the hand and led them out of the room.

            ChiChi stared numbly ahead, and Bulma wanted to smack her. 'Fight it dammit!' she wanted to scream.

            But they were both powerless. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha had failed. How could two powerless girls defeat these people hundreds of times stronger then them?

            Suddenly they stopped moving, as Minsa was set flying backwards. A brooding face came out of the shadows, and at first Bulma thought the King was back, but this face was cleanshaven, and younger. And it also looked like it had a much more severe hatred for the world around it.

            "Minsa..." a deep voice hissed.

            Raditz and Nappa were back on their knees.

            "Where have you been?" 

            Minsa stood.

            "Oh Prince Vegeta, I was asked to do a task by your father. I am unable to spar for now. However I do have something to show you."

            Prince Vegeta crossed his arms, looking severly displeased.

            "Hurry up woman."

            Minsa went over to Prince Vegeta, and pulled Bulma in front of her.

            "According to your father's orders, this girl is your new slave."

            Prince Vegeta's mouth fell open, and he looked stunned for a second.

            "Why the hell would he give me a slave?"

            Minsa shrugged.

            "Kami knows you don't need a slave as long you have me, but.... it's the King's command."

            The Prince shrugged, still unsure. His father knew that he didn't like keeping slaves or concubines. In fact Minsa had been given to him as a slave, but she had been upgraded so much she was now only his sparring parter, and a Royal Guard.

            "When you're done, come spar." he said and left.

            Minsa let Bulma go, and frowned.

            "Hmm.... Well come on."          

            She walked out of the room, with Bulma, who was now terrified, and ChiChi.    


	2. Chapter Two- A Friend?

CHAPTER TWO

            Minsa led ChiChi and Bulma into a silent room, filled with clothes.

            "You can just pick something out, and then I'll take you to a private bath room. By the way, what are your names?"

            "I'm Bulma Briefs." Bulma said, trying to sound braver then she felt.

            "Son ChiChi." ChiChi said quietly.

            "Ok, I'm Minsa, though I'm sure you probably already know that. Don't worry anyway, Bulma, ChiChi. I won't let anything happen to you for now."

            Bulma raised an eyebrow.

            "What could happen?"

            "Well sometimes the Saiyans do get a little rowdy...." Minsa answered trailing off. "But you should really pick something out to wear anyway. Those clothes are filty and ruined."        

            Bulma looked down at herself, and sure enough her jeans were brown with tears in both the knees, and her white t-shirt was now green.     ChiChi didn't look much better.

            Minsa walked over to a rack and held up a tight fitting long  dark blue dress with no sleeves.

            "This would look good  on you Bulma, bring out the color of your eyes."

            Bulma shrugged and took the dress not really caring.

            Minsa held up the same dress, in a dark olive color.

            "This one will do for you ChiChi."

            ChiChi took the dress too, and Minsa led them out of the room.

            "What's it like living with Saiyans?" Bulma asked.

            Minsa shrugged.

            "Just depends on which one's you get to know. Though none of them are overly friendly. The Prince, can be one of most grouchiest, worst tempered living things on this planet, that will blow your head off in a second if you annoy him, however if you get to know him well enough, he's not really that bad. Commandor Bardock is a good fighter, I don't know him too well, but I know he's not as bad as his jackass son Raditz."       

            Bulma realized that Minsa wasn't trying to comfort them, just giving them the truth about their new life.

            She led them to a vacant room with a bath as big as a pool, filled with hot steamy water.            

            Bulma's mouth dropped open.

            "Nice, isn't it? It's my private chamber."

            Bulma nodded.

            "I cannot leave you unattended." Minsa said apolgetic.

            Bulma nodded, as she got into the tub, and then peeled her clothes off, ChiChi did the same.

            "Do you know what will happen to Goku and Gohan?" ChiChi asked.

            Minsa sat silently for a moment.

            "There are many possiblitites. Kakarott, could be trained as a soldier, or the King could just lock him away not wanting anyone to see his mistake. If Nappa gets his way, they'll probably just be thrown into arena, him being so damn greedy."

            "What's the Arena?" Bulma asked.

            "It's a place where people go to fight, or they can have their slaves fight in their name. However they fight to the death, over  a bit of money."

            "To the death?!" ChiChi's voice came shrill.

            Minsa nodded.

            Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Minsa stood frowning.

            "Yes?" she said, opening the door just enough to see who was out there.

            A frazzled looking guard stood before her.

            "Prince Vegeta is demanding for you." he said, praying that she wasn't going to be stubborn.

            "I can't come right now. I'm doing a job for the King."

            "Pleae... Lady Minsa. He's throwing a fit!" the guard pleaded with her.  

            Minsa crossed her arms.

            "Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes."

            The guard looked terrified to have to go back and deal with the Prince, but he nodded, and hurred down the hall.

            Minsa talked to herself under her breath, walking back to ChiChi and Bulma.

            "We have to hurry, unless you want the Prince to come down here and blow everything up in sight."

            Bulma and ChiChi obliged and began to dress.

            "If you're not Saiyan... then what are you?" Bulma asked tentavily.

            Minsa's features hardened, and she looked down, green hair covering her face.

            "It doesn't matter.My planet was destroyed when I was very young."

            "I'm sorry." ChiChi said quietly.

            Minsa shook her head, and led them out of the room, to start their new life.

                                                ***********

            Vegeta scowled as Minsa came into the room, still holding Bulma by the hand. Bulma felt petrified.         Minsa walked in front of the Prince.

            "You asked for me my Prince?" Minsa asked.

            Vegeta's scowl deepened.

            "Where have you been?"

            "I told you, I had to get your 'slave' ready."

            Vegeta's teeth clenched. Minsa was really going to rub this in. He looked past her to see the frightened blue haired female. He was surprised for a moment. She looked as though she could be a Saiyan or one of Minsa's species. She was trembling violently.

            "What's your name?" he barked at her.

            "Bulma Briefs." she muttered quietly.

            "How old are you?" he asked, interrogating her.

            "Sixteen." she mumbled.

            Vegeta nodded, and then told Minsa to put her in his slave quarters. Minsa smirked. He didn't really have any slave quarters. Bulma would be sharing a room with her.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            ChiChi sat, trying not to cry in the dimly lit room. She was terrified. Minsa had to leave her in this room all alone, and took Bulma with her. ChiChi wanted nothing more then to be back on Earth with Goku and Gohan at the moment. She would give almost anything to have her wish. She didn't know what she and her family had done to deserve such an awful fate. ChiChi closed her eyes and bit her lower lip again. Just thinking of Goku and how he would give her that goofy smile made her want to disolve into tears.

            Her head snapped up as she heard the door creak open.

            'Oh Kami. Give me strength.' she thought, frightened.

            Bardock walked into the room, not taking notice of her at first.

            ChiChi huddled closer to the chair, as though trying to make herself disappear.

            Bardock then glanced over at her, but didn't say anything. ChiChi wanted to scream at him.

            'Why am I here?' she wondered in a back part  of her mind that wasn't frightened hysterically.

            Bardock didn't say anything to her all night, but acknowledged her by setting a plate of odd looking food in front of her. She stared at it, but didn't touch it. 

            "I didn't poison it, you know."

            ChiChi was startled by Bardock's gruff voice.

            "I'm not hungry." she said so quietly, it was almost inaudible.

            "You will be, then what will you do?" Bardock asked.

            "Wither away and die." ChiChi said even quieter.

            "Stop being so damn melodramatic and eat."

            "Not until you tell me why you took me!" ChiChi yelled, her voice returned to it's normal shriek.

            "Because you wouldn't have been safe with another man." he said as though stating the obvious.

            "And I'm safe with you?" ChiChi said sarcastically.

            "You listen here you damn woman! If someone else took you they'd rape you and you'd be dead by tomorrow morning! I'm willing to protect you from that so show some damn gratitude."

            ChiChi shrank back.

            "Rape me? What about Bulma?!"

            Bardock snorted.

            "There's no was in hell that the Prince will even stay in the same room as her."

            ChiChi didn't say anything, but began to pick at the food on her plate.

            When they were done, Bardock got up, and showed her another room.

            "This one will be yours. If you need any clothes or anything like that go see Lady Minsa."

            ChiChi nodded, and as Bardock walked out she whispered something very softly.

            "Thanks for protecting me."

                                                Author's Note: You'll have to excuse me if Bardock is OOC. I've never seen the Bardock special so I wouldn't know how he's supposed to act. So the whole time Bardock was doing this just to protect ChiChi. Now we'll have to wonder how Bulma and her new 'owner' will get along. (Hmm... it is a B/V fic... so that's a real toughie.)  
Review please or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	3. Chapter Three- A New Life

CHAPTER THREE-A New Life

            Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha sat silently in their cell. Gohan huddled close to Goku, and none of them had said anything for the past six hours.

            They had found out their fate wasn't to die, but they were to stay in this hell hole of a cell for the rests of their lives.

            Goku seemed kind of out of it, and Krillin and Yamcha were starting to worry about him. His eyes looked blank, as though he were just a lifeless shell. Gohan had crept up next to him and crawled up on his lap. For awhile Gohan had slept, but woke quickly.

            The four of them were stuck here.

            Never knowing Bulma's or ChiChi's fate, but praying it wasn't that bad. Krillin even hoped for a moment that it may be a swift death.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bulma was realived when she found out that she was really sharing a room with Minsa. The green haired girl seemed friendly enough, and was become almost trustworthy in Bulma's eyes. It sounded as though Minsa had been in the same situation as Bulma once. Minsa quickly set up a bed for Bulma. She explained patiently to Bulma what their work was.

            "In the morning when we wake up, we'll go bathe. Then we'll have to make breakfest for the Prince. You don't have to cook,  I'm pretty decent at it by now. He and I will go spar then, and  you'll... I don't know what he'll have you do. Maybe run errands or just send you back here. When we come back from sparring we'll eat dinner and then you and I will have the rest of the night to ourselves." Minsa said with a grin.

            "Will I be allowed to see ChiChi?" Bulma asked quietly.

            Minsa's smile vanished, as she thought.

            "It depends... If the Prince likes you, he'll give you more privileges... But it's extremley hard to tell with the Prince, sometimes he'll like it if you just shut up and gravel at his feet, but sometimes he likes it when you talk back because he says it shows you have 'spunk'. With me... well that's a totally different situation. Prince Vegeta never thought of me as a slave, and now no one else does either. Another thing is if Bardock lets ChiChi see you. I have no idea what to except of him. He never keeps slaves, because he doesn't really need one since he's gone on purging missions so often. But I'll still be allowed to see ChiChi, so I can carry messages back and forth if you want."

            Bulma listened silently, and then asked one final question.

            "What about Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan? Will I be allowed to see them?"

            Minsa's face lost all signs of happiness.

            "No. I will find out what happened to them though. But you will never be allowed to see them again if they are alive."

            Bulma wanted to burst into tears crying, but bit her lip hard. She didn't want to cry anymore, especially not in front of Minsa. However she suddenly felt somebody embrace her and there was a pat on the back.

            "Bulma...cry if you want to. I know if hurts. Everything has been taken from you."

            So Bulma burst into tears, and lay on the bed for awhile sobbing her eyes out. Minsa sat by her, not comforting her, just watching over her. She knew nothing that she could say could take away Bulma's pain.

            Finally Bulma sat up, pushing the strangles of blue hair out of her face.

            "Minsa... you said you were a slave too..."

            Minsa nodded vaguely.

            "When I was younger..."

            "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?"

            Minsa sighed, and looked out of the tiny window in their bedroom.

            "When I was younger... I came here with an escort... but my planet was destroyed while I was here. When the King found out, he decided to make me into a slave for Prince Vegeta. But my people were good allies with the Saiyan, and I didn't maintain a slave ranking, partially because I was good friends with Prince Vegeta too." Minsa explained, making sure to be vague and not give any details.  Bulma didn't need to hear her past.

            Bulma nodded, and wondered if Minsa had felt anything like how she felt now.

                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            ChiChi woke the next morning, feeling exhausted, and not wanting to get up. She knew instantly where she was, and didn't have to wonder at all. She was alone, on a strange planet,a  slave to her father-in-law. She rolled over on the bed, trying to ignore the strangeness of this place.

            "Get up." a gruff voice from the doorway commanded.

            ChiChi wanted to groan and throw a pillow at him, but wasn't sure if she would leave a minute after she had thrown it. So instead, she tumbled out of bed, and followed Bardock into the so-called kitchen.

            Bardock placed a plate of unrecgonizable food in front of her. 

            ChiChi ate it slowly, without lifting her head to look at Bardock. However he suddenly surprised her by talking to her.

            "I will be leaving on a mission for a week. Lady Minsa will take care of you."

            ChiChi felt her heart skip a beat. Did that mean that she would be able to see Bulma? 

            Bardock bid her an extremely quick farewell, consisting of a grunt, before striding out the door.

            ChiChi looked up then for the first time, to examine her surrondings. She was slightly surprised, the room barely looked lived in. There was only the kitchen, and then a room filled with medical supplies, and then the room she was staying in and the room that Bardock slept in.

            Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and ChiChi was startled out of her thoughts and wondered if she should answer the door.

            "ChiChi?" a familiar voice floated in through the door.

            "Minsa!"

            ChiChi hurried to the door and let the green-haired female into the house. Minsa grinned when she saw her.

            "I'm glad to see you're up. Today I'll be showing you and Bulma around the marketplace, so you know where to go when Bardock has you run errands."

            ChiChi was taken aback for a moment. Why would she want to learn how to be a slave to these monsters? True, she knew that Bardock was trying to protect her now, but she wouldn't be here if it weren't for the Saiyans in the first place!

            "Go get dressed ChiChi."Minsa said softly, but urging ChiChi to go.

            ChiChi stumbled back into her room, and grabbed a pair of black plants and a light red shirt.

            "Have you heard anything about Goku, Gohan and the others?"ChiChi whispered as she came back into the main room.

            What was left of Minsa's grin was now totally gone.

            "No." Minsa replied quietly.

            ChiChi swallowed harshly. She still hadn't been allowed to cry. She knew that she needed to cry soon, her emotions were swelling up inside of her. 

            Minsa quietly took ChiChi's hand and brought her into light of the Saiyan planet.

            Minsa led ChiChi down the street to a place where Bulma was waiting for them. Bulma hugged ChiChi warmly as she saw her approach. 

            Bulma was relieved to see her friend, ChiChi was the only thing she had left of her life on Earth now.

            ChiChi pulled out of the shock quickly, knowing that Bulma had to be having as much trouble as her, if not more.

            Minsa then led them down another path until they were surronded by people on all sides.

            "Minsa, why does it feel so weird to walk?" ChiChi asked, as she noticed that her body felt strange.

            "Well, your planet had less gravity then this one. Ten times I believe, though I may be wrong. However there are small machines, microscopic of course, that are actually in the cloth of your clothing that will reduce the gravity some, so that you won't get squashed flat, but it won't take away all the gravity, it will still take you awhile to get used to it. Now let's wander the marketplace for awhile. If I let you guys get lost, you'll remember where you got lost and know never to do that again."

            Minsa's step was quick-paced, and Bulma and ChiChi had to hurry to keep up with her.

            Bulma noticed how people would step out of Minsa's way, and wondered if that was due to the fact that she was a high-ranking officer or a member of a different species and people feared her.

            ChiChi and Bulma were both surprised at the odd things that were sold in the marketplace, everything from women's clothes, to specialty knives, and unique foods to concubines. ChiChi shuddered as she thought how easily her and Bulma could have ended up there.

            Minsa showed them around for awhile when they heard yells. 

            "What's going on up there?" Bulma asked.

            Minsa frowned as she saw three guards beating upon someone. Minsa quickened her step to see what was happening.

            ChiChi and Bulma followed closely behind. When ChiChi saw what was going on, she thought she was going to be sick for a moment.

            In the middle of the ring of the three officers was a boy who couldn't have been more then four. He was beaten badly, with blood spurting from his nose and mouth, with a deep gash over his right eyelid. His stomach was purple and blue, and swollen. 

            "What are you three doing?!" Minsa demanded when she saw the boy.            

            The three officers lept back respectfully, and got in line in front of her.

            "What were you doing?' Minsa repeated kneeling to look at the limp boy.

            "Carry out commands, M'am." one of the officers said respectfully.

            "From who? Who the hell would tell you to go out and beat the shit out of a little kid?" Minsa exclaimed.

            "I believe that would be me, Lady Minsa. And you have no right to interfere with my orders."

            Minsa turned, and then her mouth fell open slightly. She saluted the man in front of her. He had really spiky short red hair. Bulma noted with a pang of interest that unlike the other officers who were wearing Saiyan armor, he was also wearing a full body suit like Minsa's, but instead of gold sparkles, red flames ran along his.

            "I'm sorry, Commander Riroku."

            "Boys, you may leave now." Riroku said turning to the three officers. "I wish to have a word with Lady Minsa _alone._"

            Minsa turned to Bulma and ChiChi.

            "I'll meet you in a few moments by the stand we were just at."

            ChiChi and Bulma glanced at each other before hurrying off.

            Riroku studied Minsa.

            "You know Lady Minsa, you shouldn't have to put up with this. These monkies should be bowing down to you. Instead you serve them dutifully." Riroku hissed.

            Minsa stiffened.

            "I do not wish to discuss this Lord Riroku." Minsa said.

            "Lady Minsa... please reconsider, you know that we're better then this. Marry me and we'll break free of this servitude." Riroku said.

            "It's not for me that you wish to get married Riroku." Minsa stated sharply. "You just want the power. So good to to you."

            Minsa walked off to where Bulma and ChiChi were waiting for her.

            "You will be mine one day..." Riroku said, scowling deeply.

Author's Note: Ok, now this story is starting to get rolling. And how is this strange Riroku dude? I want to thank everyone who emailed me while FF.net was down just to tell me how good the first two chapters were. It made me feel really special,  and gave me a writing boost! Keep up the reviews guys, or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com. And by the way, I'm going to start a mailing list, so if you want to know when my stories at updated, email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com, and say so! And while you're listening to me go to http://server2.ikonboard.com/Vegeta! See ya later!


	4. Chapter Four-Prisoners

Chapter Four- Prisoners

            Minsa led ChiChi and Bulma quickly back to her room. ChiChi was going to be staying with Bulma and Minsa while Bardock was gone.

            ChiChi glanced at Bulma, her eyes questioning what was wrong with Minsa.  Bulma shrugged, as they hurried to keep up with Minsa's quick pace. When they arrived back at the room, Minsa instructed them to wash and dress. Then she left saying she would go check on Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin now.

            ChiChi seemed to hold her breath through the whole time that Minsa was gone.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Minsa hurried down to the lower levels of the kingdom  where the jail, and various torture chambers were.

            "My Lady, what brings you down here today?" A guard asked respectfully.

            "I wish to know what has happened to the prisoners from Earth."Minsa stated sharply.

            "As far as I know they are still in a cell down here. Do you wish to see them or speak to Nappa? He has been keeping watch over them as far as I know." the guard  informed her.

            "Both." Minsa answered.

            The guard answered, and strode down the hallway, with Minsa close in toe. When they reached the end of the length of the hall, there was one more door, and Minsa shivered at seeing it. The guard looked at her strangely, before opening the door. Nappa was sitting in a chair, resting it seemed. In front of him with bars made out of eletric ki, and behind the bars, sat three miserable looking men and one child. 

            Minsa shut her eyes for a moment as memories flooded back, and shook her head to see Nappa quickly standing respectfully.

            'At least this oaf has enough sense to stand in front of me.' Minsa thought with a smirk.

            "Should I leave now my Lady?" the guard inquired.

            "You may." Minsa answered quickly.

            The guard seemed to dash out of the room, leaving Minsa with the dull-witted Nappa.

            "What may I do for you Lady Minsa?" Nappa asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

            "I wish to know what is being done with these prisoners as of now."

            "For now, and probable until their death day they will be kept in this cell. The King has decided against putting them in the Arena."

            "And will their death be natural or execution?" Minsa inquired further.

            "It depends on their behavior, but as of now it will be natural."

            Minsa noticed that Nappa had smirked slightly as he spoke, and she winced. Nappa was probably going to torture them until they did retaliate so that they would be exceuted.

            "Leave now Nappa. I  wish to interrogate the prisoners."        

            Nappa hesitated for a moment, but at seeing Minsa's stern look, his objections were never spoken.

            Krillin, and Yamcha were now paying close to each other, but Gohan was sleeping, and Goku was still in his mindless state.

            "W-What do you want?" Yamcha stuttered out.

            "I mean you no harm. I come on the behalf of Bulma and ChiChi."

            "Are they alright?" Krillin asked nervously.

            "They are quite well. They are both staying with me presently, but that is not why I am here. Bulma and ChiChi asked me to come here to see if you were alright."

            Krillin and Yamcha glanced at each other.

            "Gohan, Krillin and I are fine. But we're worried about Goku. He hasn't spoken in days." Yamcha replied. 

            Minsa looked at the man with the sleeping child in his lap. She suddenly had another flashback of a memory and touched her head.

            'This people are going to be the death of me if I keep remembering my past,' Minsa thought. 'Should I do the technique? It might save this Goku, but I'm not sure I'd be able to do it.' 

            She looked down at Goku, once the strongest man on the planet Earth, now reduced to almost a shell. In that moment she knew that she had to attempt the technique.

            "If you let me, I will attempt a technique on Goku that may make him better."

            "What will it do to him?" Krillin asked, still wary of the green-haired girl.

            "I will actually go inside his mind and try to wake him up. Try to reawaken his soul to show him that he has a reason to live. But if he truly has no reason to live then he will die." Minsa stated.

            In truth it was a technique her people has used to enter each other's minds and bond. But Minsa figured that if she went to a different part of Goku's mind, she could reawaken it, without creating a mental bond with him.

            Yamcha glanced at Krillin again.

            "I think it's our only choice Krillin."

            Krillin thought for a moment, before nodding slowly.

            "You can do it."

            Minsa stuck her arm through the ki bars, and gently placed her slender index fingers to Goku's grimy forehead.

            Instantly she found herself in Goku's mind. Where his mouth was silent, his mind was not.

            Minsa grimaced as she Goku play scenes of all his failures in life over and over again. 

            'This poor guy, such a good heart and a tough life,' Minsa thought with a sigh.

            However she had to get to work.

            'Maybe if I find memories of  his son, since he can still save him. Maybe even memories of ChiChi would help.'

            Minsa was able to quickly gather memories and tried to push them over the dark memories. She felt Goku slowly begin to reawaken.

            'Who are you?' his thoughts called to her.

            'My name is Minsa and-'

            Minsa didn't have time to finish the thought as she was suddenly torn from Goku's mind. She felt the flinch of pain that he gave however.

            When she opened her eyes to see what had pulled her out of Goku's mind, she saw Riroku looming over her.

            "What do you think you were doing?!" he hissed at her.

            Minsa was lost for words, and she was sure that Riroku was going to kill her. She had used their people's most ancient technique to save a prisoner.

            "How dare you go fishing in my mind for techniques!" a voice suddenly yelled behind them.

            Minsa turned disbeliving to see Goku standing yelling at her. Then she realized that he was trying to get her out of trouble.

            Riroku looked down at her and smiled.

            "Maybe there is hope for you yet Lady Minsa." he said, putting a hand on her cheek.

            Minsa was still lost for words, and Riroku pulled closer to her, and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her strongely. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she wanted to gag. She pushed him away,  but he still smirked as he left the room.

            Minsa wiped her mouth and spat.

            "Oh my kami! That is the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me!" she yelled, spitting some more.

            Gohan was now awake, and all four of the guys were watching her.

            She then realized that their eyes, were on her, and she stopped, and blused a deep crisonm red.     

            "I'm sorry. Are you ok Goku?"

            Goku nodded.

            "But wait! He said you were looking for techniques! What did you do? Revive and then try to still his moves?" Yamcha yelled.

            "It was just a hoax to try and get that guy out of here." Goku said turning to me. "Minsa didn't even look at my fighting 'moves'." 

            Minsa suddenly looked down at her watch.

            "Oh crap... I have to be leaving. ChiChi and Bulma are going to be flipping. I'll tell you're all alight right now."

            They nodded.

            "And thanks again!" Goku said as Minsa sped out of the room.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Yes, I know still no B/V, but it will come! I promise! But things have to work out with Minsa first, some maybe in the next one to three chapter Bulma and Vegeta might start to notice each other, you know? Because I don't want this to be, "Bulma is miserable, Vegeta is miserable, Vegeta and Bulma find each other, Bulma and Vegeta hate each other, Bulma and Vegeta start to like each other, Bulma and Vegeta love each other, Everyone lives happily ever after." Ok, enough of that. Email me or join my mailing list at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com, or just review! :)  


	5. Chapter Five-Shifting Emotions

Chapter Five-Shifting Emotions

            Six months had passed.

            Six months since Bulma and ChiChi had been almost reborn it seemed.

            Things were fine with their new lives. They were alive to live them at any means. Everyday Bulma and Minsa would tend to Vegeta, and then Minsa and Vegeta would go spar. On the days that Bardock was off on missions, ChiChi and Bulma would go down into  the market. If not Bulma would work on her computer. Then later that night Bulma and Minsa, and ChiChi if Bardock was off on missions would go out.

            However there was still an empty space in their lives that was obvious, every day ChiChi would ask if Minsa had seen Goku, Gohan and the others, even though she knew that Minsa couldn't go very often at the risk of revealing that she was helping prisoners and slaves.

            Everyone was slowly adjusting, even Bardock and Vegeta, who seemed  to try and stay out of the girls' ways as much as possible.

            However one morning, Misna was called down to the throne room and Vegeta and Bulma were left alone together. Neither of them said anything, as they never talked to each other, only to Minsa.            

            Bulma stirred the food around on her plate, again, and again, and again...

            "Would you stop that?" Vegeta growled.

            "What? This?" Bulma asked and started to stir faster, and grinding the fork against the plate so that it made a screechy noise.

            Vegeta touched his ears gently, before grabbing the fork and snapping it in two.

            "Now how am I supposed to eat?" Bulma asked.

            "I don't care. Stick your face in the plate." Vegeta answered.

            Bulma glared at him and leaned across the tiny table and grabbed his fork and then started to stir it in her food again. This time Vegeta leaned across the table to get his fork back, but Bulma jumped out of his way, but tumbled off her chair. At the last moment she grabbed the table and it tumbled down on top of her. Vegeta smirked at her, as he stood up and looked down at her covered in food. However she grinned, and then held up the fork, which was covered in food, and then flung it at Vegeta. It hit him right on the nose. He growled and then dove for the fork. 

            Soon Bulma and Vegeta were wrestling on the food covered floor trying to wrench the fork out of each other's hands.

            Ten minutes later the door swung open and Minsa walked in. She stood in the doorway, for a minute, her mouth nearly hitting the floor.

            "Prince Vegeta!"

            Vegeta sprung up from the floor as though he had sat on a tack.

            "Uh...L-Lady Minsa..." Vegeta mumbled brushing off the food on his clothes.

            Minsa shook her head and shut the door.

            "I don't want to know..." Minsa muttered to herself as she looked at Bulma's and Vegeta's filthy clothes.

            "What did they want you for?" Vegeta asked desperately trying to get off the subject of their dirty clothes and the rug.

            Minsa's face suddenly dropped, and was hidden by her long green hair.

            Vegeta and Bulma froze, knowing something was wrong with that gesture immediately.

            "M-Minsa? What's wrong?" Bulma asked quietly.

            Minsa held out a shaking hand to Vegeta, that was revealed to be holding a piece of parchment. Vegeta blinked at it for a moment, before grabbing it and ripping it open.

            He read quickly.

            "Dear Lady Minsa,

            Due to the fact that Prince Vegeta know has a permenant slave, and will be better off sparring with other male Saiyans, you have been moved, due to Lord Riroku's request, to training and prisoner preminsce. 

                        -King Vegeta of the Planet Vegeta"

            Vegeta snarled at seeing this, but after seeing his father's name at the bottom he knew that nothing could be done. Minsa knew this too, after all the Prince couldn't question the King, until he surpassed him in power or killed him.

            Bulma felt her eyes fill with tears as she read the letter, know what was she doing to do? She couldn't stay her alone, not with Vegeta. Minsa had left then alone for hardly over fifteen minutes, and the two of them had already managed to trash the place.

            'Oh Kami, please save me from the wraith of Vegeta...' Bulma prayed silently.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            ChiChi sat silently in the room that Bardock had given her six months ago studying one of the books. She was finally begining to be able to read most of the Saiyan language, and that she was grateful for. She could know read the numerous volumes of dusty books that lay in her room. She read quietly, as Bardock had to go out to attend to some matter, as she let lunch cook.

            Suddenly she heard the door swung open, and her head popped up.

            'Wow, that was quick. Bardock said he'd be gone for awhile... oh darn, he said he wanted lunch when he was back, but it won't be done for another hour...'

            ChiChi unfolded her legs, and put the book down to go inform Bardock of this, but when she went into the kitchen, it wasn't Bardock who sat at the table.

            "R-Raditz... Bardock is out right now..." ChiChi stammered.     

            Bardock and her might be able to stay in the same room without trying to kill each other, but Raditz was another story completly.

            "Well that's why I came of course. Because my father isn't home, in fact I came to see you ChiChi." Raditz, said rising from the table.

            ChiChi backed up slowly, grabbing a frying pan beneath her fingers.

            "W-What do you want?" ChiChi asked, tightening her grip on the pan.

            Raditz was across the room in  a moment, and pinning her down.,

            "You see, there's something I don't understand... Why would my father need a slave after all these years? I mean from the looks of it you spend most of your time with that other slave, Bulma, and Lady Minsa, which makes me think that you need to  be put to some new work..."

            "Please leave." ChiChi said firmly, not trying to show how terrified she really was.

            Raditz shook his head. ChiChi suddenly raised the pan and was about to bring it down on top of Raditz's head, when she found both of her wrist being restrained by one large powerful one. Raditz looked down at her and smirked.

            "Now what are you going to do?" he asked, as he leaned closer to her.

            ChiChi begun to struggle against him, but of course she didn't stand a chance, he was much more physically stronger then her.

            "Raditz..." a voice from the doorway floated into them.

            Both Raditz and ChiChi spun to see Bardock.

            ChiChi felt almost as if she was about to burst into tears from happiness.

            Raditz immediately released ChiChi and went to the door where his father stood.

            "Now Raditz, tell where your honor, much more to the point, where your reason is for forcing yourself on a slave?!"

            Raditz said nothing, but quickly left the house.

            "Are you ok?" Bardock asked turning to her.

            ChiChi nodded, still slightly numb with shock.

            Bardock picked up the frying pan from where Raditz had pryed it from ChiChi's hands.

            "Nice choice of weapon."

Author's Note: I know this was a short chapter, but oh well… Wow, close call with ChiChi, and now what is Bulma going to do now that she's stuck alone with Vegeta? And why does Riroku keep bugging poor Minsa? Mwahahaha! You'll just have to keep reading! Email me to review or join my mailing list at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com or just review!


	6. Chapter Six- Never

Chapter Six-Never

            Minsa's things were quickly transfered to a room closer to her new duties. Bulma watched sadly as Minsa's fingers worked swiftly at moving her things.Bulma knew she had to see ChiChi as soon as she could to tell her what was happening, however Minsa had something to tell her before she left.

            "Bulma, things are going to change drastically now. ChiChi isn't going to be allowed up here at the palace, which means that you'll probaby be left alone with Prince Vegeta almost all of the time." Minsa swallowed hard. "Please be careful around him."

            "But won't I get to see you Minsa?" Bulma asked.

            Minsa shut her eyes.

            "We will probably never see each other again."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The next morning when Bulma woke, it was eerily silent in her room. She got dressed quickly and then went into Vegeta's room. She knew that she now had to make Vegeta's meals. Bulma swallowed as she went around the tiny kitchen collecting her supplies. Suddenly she jumped as the door slammed, and Vegeta walked in scowling.At seeing her making breakfest, his  scowl deepened. Bulma sighed as she continued to cook. 

            It was going to be a long life.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha were still sitting in their cell. Goku yawned as his stomach growled.

            "Geeze... I'm hungry." Goku said rubbing his stomach.

            Krillin stared up at the ceiling from his cot.

            "Goku, you're always hungry."

            Yamcha and Gohan were in the corner playing a finger game at which Yamcha was losing.

            Suddenly the door slammed open making all of them jump. 

            Nappa walked in smirking.

            "I've finally been transferred so I don't have to watch you damn bakas anymore."

            "Would you shut up Nappa?" a familiar voice said, floating in from the door. 

            Nappa shrugged as he grabbed his stuff from off the floor.

            "Good-day, Lady Minsa." he said with a slight bow of the head as  he left.

            "Minsa!" Gohan said happily as he got up.

            Minsa walked in feeling slightly depressed, but was glad that they didn't have to be tortured by Nappa. However, she felt that they might be trading in one evil for a worser one.

Minsa quickly found out that during the day she would train trainees, and at night she would watch Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin. But during the day, they would be watched by Riroku.

            "What's going on?" Yamcha asked he too stood.

            "I've been transferred here at night," Minsa explained. "But for today I'll be here too."

            "But what about ChiChi and Bulma?!" Goku exclaimed.

            "They're out of my hands now..." Minsa said quietly. "Damn Riroku." she muttered.

            Suddenly the door opened again, and Minsa jumped slightly and turned to the door.

            "Lady Minsa are you getting comfortable?" a voice asked, floating into the room.

            "Riroku..." Minsa snarled. 

            Riroku smiled as he walkedi n.

            "What's the matter my dear?"

            "Why did you move me here?" Minsa demanded, becoming alarmed at his smug expression.

            "Well, it's not right for one's future mate to serve another man." Riroku said, as though stating the obvious.

            Minsa snorted.

            "You make a few mistakes in that statement, we're not future mates, and never will be, and besides the fact the K-"

            "The King would have to agree. And he has." Riroku cut in smoothly. "In fact he demands it. In less then a  year, you will belong to me."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~

            ChiChi sat patiently in her room, not doing anything. She had thought that Minsa and Bulma were going to come over and pick her up to go shopping, but then again Bardock was home. However Bardock suddenly stuck his head in.

            "I need you to go down to the market and get a few things."

            ChiChi unfolded her long legs and then checked her watch.

            It was true that Bulma's and ChiChi's watches were pointless and useless on this different planet, but they still kept them. 

            After looking at it, ChiChi realized that even if they hadn't picked her up because of Bardock being home, they would still be at the market and she would be able to meet up with Minsa and Bulma.

            ChiChi grabbed the list from Bardock and hurried down to the busy market place. It didn't take her long to spot Bulma's blue hair in the stir of black heads. But where was Minsa's green hair?

            She hurried over and grabbed Bulma's arm, who jumped.

            "Oh Chi, it's only you." Bulma said quietly.

            ChiChi frowned, it looked as though Bulma had been crying.

            "Where's Minsa?" ChiChi asked.

            Bulma lowered her face.

            "Bulma?"         

            "She was transferred."

            ChiChi put a hand to her mouth.

            "But what about Goku? And Gohan? Krillin? Yamcha?" ChiChi asked.

            "We won't know." Bulma said quietly.

            "We'll never be able to survive without her help!" ChiChi exclaimed.

            (AN- Remember, they don't know that Minsa was transferred to Goku's and the others' cell.)

            "And it gets worse..." Bulma whispered as she started her story.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Minsa still stood still in the cell after Riroku had left.

            'I can't mate with him! I'll kill myself before I do!' Minsa's thoughts were screaming. 'Oh Kami, what am I going to do!?' 

            "Minsa? Lady Minsa are you alright?" Krillin asked from where they stood by the cell bars.

            Minsa's mind snapped back into this world, and her eyes fixed on the men behind the bars, and her mind was plummeted into another shock of terror.

            'Riroku will try and kill them so that I get moved from here, into the same position as him.'            

            Minsa's mind thought over all these thoughts and they fit like a puzzle. Riroku's plan seemed flawless. Unless it never started. 

            "Boys, I'm going to train you during the night. But you musn't tell anyone. I'll take you down to one of the torture rooms and we'll train there."

            Minsa's thoughts were rapidly flying around her head now.

            'Yes! If Riroku can't kill them then I won't get moved, and then it will be less of a chance that we will be mated...'

            Goku bliked rapidly.

            "Can you do that?"

            "I can try. But Goku you must understand certain things, Riroku is not like Nappa. He will try to kill you and make it look like you were just too weak to survive torture. If I train you to survive however... Because you can't retailate, if you ever, ever harm or kill a guard of the Saiyans, you will immediately put on trial, and you will most likely be excueted. And if your crime is bad enough, everyone from Earth will also be killed, including Bulma and ChiChi. That is why, no matter what, never harm a guard, a soldier, or a warrior of the Saiyan."

Author's Note: Take special note of that last paragraph!!! It will be important later on! Isn't Riroku so evil? He's awful! In that chapter, I came so close to telling about Minsa's past, but then went "Nope, it will be better farther along." Anyway thanks for all the reviews they made me happy! And one made me laugh, I'm sorry I can't remember who wrote it, but they called Riroku a baka, and commented on ChiChi's usage of the frying pan against Raditz. The more reviews I get the faster I will update, I promise! And by the way, ChiChi probably won't be in the next few chapters very much, Sorry ChiChi fans. So email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com to review or join my growing mailing list or just review.


	7. Chapter Seven- New Beginings

Chapter Seven- New Beginings

            Bulma and Vegeta sat in the same room eating breakfest, neither of them said anything to each other as they attempted to eat what Bulma had made. 

            Then Bulma started to stir her fork arond the plate again.

            Vegeta sighed, and grabbed the fork out of her hand again, and snapped it in half.

            "Forks are an instrument of pure evil..." Vegeta muttered to himself.

            Bulma glared at him from across the table, and Vegeta actually looked up and was shocked by the fire in her eyes.

            "Give me your damn fork now!" Bulma said.

            Vegeta ignored her, pulling his gaze away from her deep blue eyes. Suddenly however his fork was being yanked out of his hand. He stood up quickly and pushed her away. Bulma landed hard on the floor and hit her head against the counter in the kitchen. She pulled her head away quickly and winced at the pain that spread through her mind. She gently touched her eyebrow and looked at her bloody fingertips.

            'Oh shit... I hurt her...' Vegeta said as he looked at the gash that cut across Bulma's eyebrow.

            "Come you baka onna." he said and turned away.

            "Aren't you even going to say sorry?!" Bulma yelped from where she was sitting on the floor.

            "No, but I am going to help you heal that stupid cut, unless you want to look even stupider."

            Bulma frowned but pulled herself to her feet and followed Vegeta into his room, where he pulled out some healing herb ointment and threw a bandage to her.

            Bulma scowled, but grabbed the stuff and marched out of the room, heading towards the bathroom.

            "Aren't you going to thank me?" Vegeta said angrily.

            "Why? You gave me the damn cut!" Bulma retorted.

            "Only because you were being so damn annoying with your fork, and then you were stupid enough to try and take mine." he replied.

            For a moment they had a show-down, glaring at each other from across the room.

            'Wow, his eyes are so deep and mysterious...' Bulma was thinking. 'Wait! What the hell am I thinking?!'

            'Wow, her eyes are so delicate and beautiful...' Vegeta was thinking. 'Wait! What the hell am I thinking?!'

            They pulled their eyes apart at the same time, both disgusted by what they had been thinking. But then they took a second glance.

            'It really is amazing how Saiyan she looks and acts, except for not having a tail of couse. If she was Saiyan and was a good fighter she would have made a wondeful mate.' Vegeta thought.

            Then Bulma quietly slipped out of the room to tend to her cut, as though they both wanted to esacpe their thoughts.

            Bulma marched quickly into the bathroom, a little nervous about the scene that had just taken place, and looked in the mirror to try and tend her cut. She quickly washed it out, and then applied some of the ointment that Vegeta had given her. Then she tried to apply a bandage, but couldn't get one to fit her head. She startedl laughing at her reflection and then started to cry suddenly without reason.

            "Stupid onna..." Vegeta mumbled to himself as he went over to the bathroom.

            "Woman," he called knocking on the door. "Are you alright?"

            There was no answer, only more crying.

            "Onna!" Vegeta yelled. "Open the damn door before I bust it down."

            There was still no reply, as the sobs grew louder.

            Finally Vegeta aimed a ki blast at the doorknob and blew it off. 

            Bulma was sitting on the ground, with the somewhat bloody bandages in her lap crying her eyes out.       

            "What's the matter you dumb woman?" Vegeta snarled. "The cut isn't that bad."

            "It isn't that..." Bulma said trying to dry her tears. "All my friends are gone and I'm stuck with you!"

            Vegeta stood dumbstruck for a minute. He really hadn't thought that he was that bad to the onna, but then again the only other woman he had been around really was Minsa, and she was such a tomboy.

            Vegeta picked Bulma up and placed her on the sink and then took the bandages out of her hands, and carefully cut one to fit the size of her cut.

            "Is that better?" he asked, in a somewhat mocking, somewhat caring tone.

            Bulma opened her turquoise eyes and once againg found herself gazing into Vegeta's coal black ones.

            'They're almost like black holes, dark and mysterious, taking in all emotions, never letting any out. How could he live like that?' Bulma thought.

            Vegeta pulled back and started to walk out of the bathroom.

            "Uh... Vegeta.. Thank you." Bulma said quietly as he left.

            "You're welcome woman."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Minsa motioned to Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha to follow her down the hall.

            "Lady Minsa? Is there something you need?" the night guard asked from up front.

            Minsa turned and shook her head.

            "These prisoners just need some disclipine. Nappa didn't get that point across very well, so I'm going to enforce double that." Minsa's explained, praying that her voice wasn't shaking.

            "Should I call Lord Riroku since they are strong prisoners?" the guard questioned.

            Minsa quickly shook her head. Riroku was the last thing she needed.

            Then she continued down the hall, leading Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha by ki devices to hold their wrists that she had  created, however these weren't painful at all, and were just for show. You never knew who might be watching in a place like this.

            Minsa opened up the largest chamber that she had found, which was meant for whip lashings, so there were no 'devices' in it.

            "We will be using this room," Minsa explained carefully as she closed the door. "But be sure to keep your ki as normal as possible. We don't want them to suspect anything."

            Then in the middle of the night, they began to spar first. Minsa wanted to test out their powers to see how much she could teach them, so each one went against her seperately, that way if they guard was scanning their kis, he would detect only one changing slightly.

            She went against Krillin first, and knew that he was very physically strong for his race, but there a few  ki tricks she could teach him, that he would be able to master without killing himself.

            She sensed the same thing with Yamcha.

            When she got to Goku, she felt a pang of excitement. Minsa instantly knew that she could throw almost any of her tricks at Goku and he would be able to master them, and he would dedicate himself to his training too.

            She was awestruck when she went against Gohan. She could sense that there was a great power laying within this boy like his father, but he lacked some of the commitement. She vaguely wondered if he would be able to surpass Yamcha and Krillin or if he would surpass them all.

            "You boys are good, but there are still some tricks that I can teach you." Minsa said with a grin.

            Author's Note: And so many things start! And if you can't see that then I'm a bad writer or you're blind! Probably the first one, lol. Anyway, please review or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com to join my mailing list.


	8. Chapter Eight- Learning

Chapter Eight- Learning

            Bulma and Vegeta both sat eating dinner with spoons as Vegeta had blasted all the forks into oblivion. Neither of them said anything but ate quietly. Vegeta suddenly got up to go train, and tripped over the carpet.

            Bulma burst out laughing.

            "What's so funny you damn onna?" Vegeta growled as he raised himself from the floor.

            Bulma just started laughing harder.

            "Your feet went over your head!" 

            "Let's see how much you like it." Vegeta snarled and pulled her chair from underneath her.

            Bulma landed hard on her bottom, and her laughter was quieted.

            "Damn you! That hurt!"

            "Oh shut up, you deserved it." Vegeta replied.

            'Damn, she's so much like a Saiyan... However a Saiyan onna would show me more respect.' Vegeta thought to himself.

            Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

            "Prince Vegeta?" 

            "What do you want?"

            "Well your sparring partner has canceled for today and a subsitute hasn't been found." the servant said respectfully.

            Vegeta growled and they could hear footsteps scampering down the hall.

            "I know I shouldn't have let Minsa be transferred..."Vegeta mumbled to himself.

            Bulma's face fell at the mention of her friend.     

            Vegeta looked down at her, and saw the sadness that crossed her face.

            "What are you too stupid to get up by yourself?"he asked.

            Bulma ignored him and got up before turning away from him and going back to her room, but before she left she said something to him.

            "You know Vegeta, it's not my fault that my heart isn't made of ice like yours." and she promptly left.

            Vegeta was quite shocked by that.

            'She totally hates me. Here I am priding myself on not keeping slaves, and the two that I did have I never hurt, and she totally hates. Wait... what the hell do I care? That damn onna is lucky to be alive. I'll prove to her that my damn heart isn't made of ice though.' Vegeta thought for a minute after she had left.

            He marched over to Bulma's room and heard her crying. He paused for a minute, before opening the door.

            "My heart isn't made of ice, onna."

            Bulma looked up surprised.

            "Go away Vegeta. I don't want to fight with you."

            "No, this is not a fight. I'm just telling you how it is onna." Vegeta said firmly.

            Bulma sat up, and started to dry her eyes.

            "Whatever Vegeta, I bet you've never had a single friend in your cold life." Bulma said, turning away from him.

            "I have to!" Vegeta denied.

            "Who then Vegeta?" Bulma said.

            "Uh... well...umm.... Plenty of people. I don't have to explain myself to onna."

            Bulma grinned.

            "See? I'm right! You don't have any friends."

            Bulma clamped her hand over her mouth.

            'Good kami! I can't believe I said that! That is so rude! And I'm sure that it's not completly his fault that he doesn't have any friends.' Bulma thought.

            "So, anyway let's go find some of these wonderful friends." Bulma said with a slight smirk as an idea came to her. "You can go out and ask people if they're your friends, and I bet that not a single one will say yes." 

            "What did I get if I find someone that says yes?" Vegeta asked, smirking.

            "I'll... I'll... I'll cook whatever you want, won't aruge with you, and do whatever you want for a week. But what if you can't find someone? What do I get?"

            "I'll replace the forks." Vegeta said with a smirk.

            And then he found himself wandering around the kingdom.

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The next night Krillin and Yamcha were the only two still awake when Minsa walked into the cell.

            It was obvious to Minsa that Riroku had started his terrors, begining with Goku. He had long gashes across his back that Gohan had worked endlessly to heal, before collapsing himself too. Now Father and son lay next to each other, sound asleep.

            Minsa sighed.

            "Is Goku okay?"

            Yamcha and Krillin nodded, though they looked worried.

            "We'd better get started on training right away so that you can bare the beatings." Minsa's tone sounded sad.

            Yamcha and Krillin nodded, as they went to wake Gohan and Goku.

            Slowly they departed to the same room.

            "I've been thinking a long time all the attacks I could teach you, and I finally decided. The first attack that I'm going to teach Krillin and Yamcha, is a paralyzing attack. It will temporarily paralyze your enemy for a moment. It's called Hell's Fury. It is a rather painful attack, because it goes to the nervous system and attacks that."

            Minsa held out her palm, closed her eyes, for a moment and then hissed out "Hell's Fury" and a small orb of blue ki appeared in her hand. She immediately closed her hand and the attack disappeared.

            Krillin's and Yamcha's mouths fell open.

            Minsa turned to Gohan and Goku next.

            "Gohan, I'm going to try and teach you a slightly more powerful attack, that is going to be hard, but I have faith in you and that you'll be able to learn it. It uses your ki to actually make it into a sword, a handy thing when it calls for it. It takes great concentration, to bend your ki into the shape, but again I think you can do it. This attack is called 'Faith's Sword.'"

            Minsa's held out her whole arm this time, and whispered two words which they couldn't hear, at first a small ball of green ki appeared in the middle of her head, and then expanded into a sword-like shape.

            "Also, the color of the sword differs to the person." 

            Finally Minsa turned to Goku.

            "Last of all my friend Goku, this attack is going to be very useful if you ever battle, but is the hardest to master. It will give you the capabilty to control other's ki once it has left their body. You see, if you are able to mix in a tiny bit of  your ki with another's and then enhance it so that you can control both, well there you go. It may sound simple, but is actually a very advanced attack to have the mental and physical power to make your ki control another's. This attack is called 'Angel's Blessing.'"

            "Let's get training boys!"

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bulma followed in toe as Vegeta went around the palace. The first person they came to was Nappa.

            "Are you my friend Nappa?" Vegeta asked, blushing a furious red at how stupid he sounded.

            'That baka onna.... I'll show her...' Vegeta thought.

            "Uh...sir? With all due respect are you on something?" Nappa stumbled over his words, not sure what to think of his Prince's odd question.

            Vegeta spun angryly on his heel and walked away from Nappa. When they were out of anyone's hearing range, Bulma burst out laughing.

            "He thought you were on drugs!" 

            "Oh shut up..."

            They continued down the hall to where several more guards where standing.

            "Are you my friend?" Vegeta asked again, his fae turning brick red.

            Everyone grew quiet, and Bulma covered her mouth so that she wouldn't burst out laughing. Vegeta turned again, and started down the hall, however as they were leaving Bulma caught some of the guards' comments.

            "Did somebody let the Prince near Barney tapes again?" 

            Bulma did burst out laughing then.

            "Oh Vegeta, it's ok, you don't need to keep doing this..." Bulma said, wiping tears of laughter of her face.

            "No onna, a bet is a bet." 

                        Three Hours Later

            Bulma and Vegeta returned to the room, with a depressed looking Vegeta. Bulma felt kind of bad for him. She had never seen his confidence take such a low dive.

            "Vegeta...It's ok..." Bulma said.

            Suddenly Vegeta spun around and they found themselves gazing face to face.

            "Woman...Are you my friend?"

            Bulma found herself lost in his dark eyes, and she couldn't resist.

            "Yes Vegeta... Yes I am..." she whispered.

Author's Note: Ah... Isn't that sweet? Anyway thanks to all who reviewed! What do you think of that attacks that Minsa is teaching the boys? The names are cheesy me know... but oh well! Email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com to join my mailing list or just review.


	9. Chapter Nine-Watch Each Other's Backs

Chapter Nine-Watch Each Other's Backs

            Bulma found herself eating breakfest with a fork the next morning and grinned to herself. She didn't know why Vegeta why had bought the forks when he had rightfully won the bet because she had said that she was his friend. She still wasn't sure why she had said. It had just popped out of her mouth, but on second thought she knew that she liked the idea of the two of them being friends, though she knew that Vegeta would never even think that thought once. 

            Vegeta walked into the room, looking at her eating and didn't say a word. 

            "Thank you for the forks, Vegeta." Bulma said grinning.

            He grunted, which she supposed was his way to say 'You're welcome.'

            He sat down and began to eat.

            "But if I hear one more damn noise from them, you will be eating without silverware permanently." he said.

            Bulma grinned, but nodded.

            'I think he's getting used to me.'

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Minsa bit back her lip as she came into the cell the next night. Gohan had been beaten severly. He was barely concious.

            'Damn Riroku. What game is he playing?'

            She knelt by Gohan and gently began to tend to his wounds.

            'I swear Riroku, you will pay for this. You aren't doing this to hurt them. You're doing this to hurt me.'

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bulma was alone that day, because Vegeta had gone back to training. She decided, since there was nothing to do that she could go for a walk.  She had never been anywhere without either Vegeta or Minsa with her, so it was a new experience for Bulma to be out on her own.

            She noticed that there didn't seem to be many people in the halls, just a few guards in doorways every now and then. She decided that out on the grounds would be nicer, and hurried out one of the huge doors. 

            Bulma wondered how such violent people could have such wonderful gardens. She was truly amazed by the place she had stumbled upon. It was  a huge garden, with large overgrown plants and a big water fountain in the middle.

            She gazed at it for a moment before hurrying down to it. Bulma stopped when she reached, panting slightly from the long run. Suddenly an unexcepted memory hit her from long ago.

            She remembered how her dad told her an old stories of how when you throw a penny into a fountain and make a wish it will come true. 

            Bulma smiled as she thought of how her dad would tell stories of how to make wishes.

            But after that, she remembered he had built a mini fountain in their own garden at home and gave her a hadnful of pennies and told her to go make some wishes.

            Bulma realized that her eyes were starting to tear, from being so lost in the memory. She looked down at the water's surface, and brushed her hand gently across it.

            She wished she could be home again.

            'There isn't a reason for me to stay here.' she thought, however a face suddenly rose in her mind, and she blushed gently.

            'Vegeta doesn't care if I live or die. This has to be some high school girl crush. I could never really fall in love with a cruel killer like him... Could I?' 

            Bulma was once again lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the three guards coming down from a different path.

            They paused when the saw her, a frail blue haired beauty, absentmindly trailing her hand across the water, deep blue eyes lost in concentration. Sunlight playing with the strands of hair that fell across her face. Or so that's what they thought.

            The three guards hurried alone the path, and when the first one got there, he grabbed her other hand, making Bulma whirl around surprised.

            "What do you want?" she asked sternly.

            "Only you baby." the guard said, pulling her closer.

            Bulma slapped him smartly acorss the face, and his two friends hooted with laughter.

            "Oh so you like to play hard to get?" the guard asked, grinning as if it were all a joke.

            He pulled her even closer until they were eye to eye.

            'His eyes are nothing like Vegeta's. Vegeta's are dark and intense, and beautiful. What the hell am I thinking?!  I'm about to be raped and I'm thinking about Vegeta's eyes?!'

            The guy suddenly grabbed her mouth and pressed against his own, and thrust his tongue into mouth. She gagged, and tried to break away, but was unable to. She started to punch and kick him, but he grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side, and made the kiss even intenser.

            However he was suddenly flying across the garden and was in the water fountain. Bulma spat and rubbed her mouth to see Vegeta standing there, looking fuming mad.

            "Janqce, how dare you even think about kissing my slave?!" Vegeta barked at the man in the fountain.

            Janqce got up, soaking wet and bowed.

            "I-I'm s-sorry P-P-Prince Vegeta, I didn't know she was your slave." Janqce stammered out.

            Then Janqce got up and fled to the spot where his friends had fled moments earlier when they saw Vegeta coming.

            Vegeta then turned to Bulma, who was still furiously rubbing her lips. She stopped when she saw Vegeta looking.

            "Are you ok onna?" Vegeta asked.

            Bulma nodded, and Vegeta started to turn away.

            "Wait! Vegeta!"

            Vegeta tensed for a moment, but then turned around a looked at her still standing in front of the fountain.

            "What?"

            "Thank you."

            Vegeta was surprised for a moment.

            'This onna really is something else.'

            He nodded, and then left.

            Bulma frowned for a moment after he was out of site.

            'What was he doing here saving me? He was supposed to be training.'

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~

            After reviving Gohan, Minsa marched the boys straight into the room. 

            Krillin and Yamcha had nearly perfected the parlysis technique, and she figured if they worked hard enough she could teach them another technique by the middle of tonight or the begining of tomorrow night.

            She wanted to make sure that each of them learned three techniques at least, for when Riroku's beatings got tougher.

            Minsa figured that Gohan would perfect his technique by tomorrow or the day after that.      

            And for Goku, well she didn't let him know that he would probably have the technique perfect in an hour.

            She was truly amazed at how well they were learning after hearing tales of how easily their planet had been defeated.

            Minsa hesitated for a moment, but then shut her mouth. It was better not to tell them that their planet still  existed, after Frieza's idiot men had made a mistake in planets.

            Minsa's thoughts darkened as she thought of Frieza. She knew that King Vegeta might have an alliance with him, but Minsa still didn't trust him. But of course the main reason was because Riroku thought that Frieza must be one of the greatest creatures to walk this universe. Minsa generally found that people Riroku trusted weren't very trustworthy.

            "Minsa?" 

            Gohan's voice broke Minsa out of her thoughts.

            "We're ready." 

            "I know you are..." Minsa said softly and began to work with them again.

            Three hours later

            Minsa stood in front of Yamcha and Krillin.

            "Your next attack is a very helpful one when you're stuck in a bad situation, but it's kind of difficult to master, because you're almost doing two things at once. The next thing I'm going to teach is how to make an invisibilty sheild for yourself. You see you use your ki to construct a sheild around yourself so you can't be seen."

            "But what if your opponent can read ki? Then you're screwed." Yamcha said in a flat tone.

            "That's the difficult part, making the sheild, but still keeping your ki down." Minsa said with a smirk.

            Krillin's and Yamcha's mouths fell open.

            "You're joking right?" Krillin asked. "That's nearly impossible."

            Minsa crossed her arms, and then she suddenly flickered out of what they could see. However suddenly someone poked both Krillin and Yamcha in the back of the head.

            "Learn anything boys? Nothing is impossible. Nothing."

            Krillin and Yamcha nodded, as Minsa started to get more into depth on how to construct the sheild.

            Minsa suddenly glanced back to Goku, and was slightly worried at what she saw.

            Goku was mediating heavily to get into the mood for his next challenge.         

            'Maybe I shouldn't have thrown something so difficult right now.' Minsa thought biting her lip.  

            She wanted something more for Goku right now, she didn't just want to teach him three techniques, she wanted to teach him a new level of power, but she didn't even know if the level of power existed.

            'I shouldn't have told him the legend. Now he'll never give up.' Minsa thought with pride and worry.

            Somehow she knew that the level did exist though. She felt it while she had trained with Goku, and even sometimes while she trained with Vegeta. A poweful level.

            The level of Super Saiyan.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bulma looked up as Vegeta came in from training for dinner.

            "Thank for what you did today." she said softly as she put his dinner in front of him.

            "Of course, no baka has the right to touch you. You belong to me."

            Bulma suddenly felt angry.

            "Well, what if I find a 'baka' that I like one day? What are you going to do then Mister High and Mighty?" she snapped back.

            "Why? Have you found some idiot to love?" Vegeta replied angrily. 

            "Maybe I have." Bulma answered.

            "Who would be stupid enought to love you?" Vegeta responded.

            "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked, fuming.

            "Well, you have such a kami damn big mouth."Vegeta retorted.

            Bulma sulked for a moment, but then responded.

            "So do you."

            "No I don't you."

            "Yes you do."

            "No I don't, you do."

            "So? We both have big mouths then." Bulma said.

            Vegeta sat silent for a moment, but then Bulma said something quietly.

            "No matter why you saved me today, thank you."

            "You're welcome."

            Author's Note: Ah... Vegeta and Bulma, i think they're starting to like each other, maybe in the next few chapters? keep dreaming... or maybe not... or maybe yes... or maybe it will be a surprise! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! To all the people who reviewed. They win a bag of popcorn! Do you want a bag of popcorn? Go review. Or join my mailing list at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com.


	10. Interlude- A Month Passes

Interlude- A month passes

            'I can't believe I've been with these guys a month.' Minsa thought as she walked into the cell. 'They've trained better then I could have ever imagined. Krillin and Yamcha have perfected the invisibilty sheild. Gohan got his energy sword down pat. He's also got Energy Dispear down too. I can't believe that a child was able to learn how to take some of his opponent's energy to use as his own when his own supply get's low enough. Goku and Gohan both can do Instant Transmission now, and Krillin and Yamcha are working on it. However Goku is still training hard to try and reach Super Saiyan. I should have never told him about the level, just as the Prince shouldn't now about that level. It's a level that's unattainable. They're going to go crazy over trying to reach it. However, he and Bulma they're really something else. You can see the softness in their eyes after their heated conversations. However, they must be the two most stubborn people in the universe. They would be a great couple, but Vegeta would have me killed for just thinking that. Kami forbade that his royal Prince self should ever be caught with a 'slave.' But Bulma is like me, she knows that she isn't a slave. She doesn't act like one, talk like one, or respond like one. Vegeta sees that too. Oh well, there is no talking to those too. However, I'm glad that ChiChi is happy. At least I think she is. Bardock says that she is fine anyway. She probably took not being able to see Bulma hard, but Bardock is probably the best person in the world for her to be with. Except for that bastard Raditz. Oh well... he's not the biggest problem around here. It's Frieza's soldiers. All hell has broken loose ever since Riroku convinced the King to let them stay on this planet between their purging missions. They're so kami damn horny. And they fight all the time,destroying things.Things are about to take a turn for the worse. I can feel it. I better get back to training the boys.'

Author's Note- That's just something that needed to be said, but couldn't exactly be put in Chapter Ten or Eleven, so it's just there. Too short to be a chapter by itself. But in Chapter Eleven, disaster is going to strike. Email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com to join my mailing list or review.


	11. Chapter Ten- How Things Should Have Been...

Chapter Eleven- How Things Were Supposed To Be and How Things Are.

            Minsa breathed deep as she stopped training with Gohan.

            'This kid is unbelieveable! He reminds me of...' 

            Minsa shook her head, ridding herself of unwelcome memories.

            Gohan looked up at her and grinned.

            "Are you okay?"

            She looked down at him and swallowed hard.

            "Y-Yes... I'm fine." 

            Suddenly there was a knock on the large wooden door.

            "Lady Minsa may I come in?" the guard's voice asked. 

            Minsa spun quickly and motioned for the boys to stop training. She walked over to the door.     

            "What is it?" she asked peering through the door.

            Riroku suddenly opened the door all the way, and scanned the room for a moment before looking down at an indignant Minsa.

            "Riroku! How-"

            "Guard, take these four to regeneration tanks for an hour." Riroku commanded.

            The guard looked at Minsa for a reaction, but she had none. So he led Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha out of the room.

            "What do you want Riroku?" Minsa asked after the door had been shut.

            "I just want to have a little heart to heart Minsa." he said, playing with her green hair.

            "Riroku, you will keep your distance." Minsa said firmly.           

            "Oh but I don't have to now...It's not rape if it's your mate to be..." Riroku whispered in her ear.

            Minsa's body tensed.

            'He wouldn't...' 

            "I just don't understand Minsa... why you want to be a slave to these Saiyans so much." Riroku said softly.

            "I'm not a slave." Minsa said firmly, trying to turn around, but he was holding her firmly by the wrists.

            "Then what are you? Have you forgotten who used to be? Who you still and always will be to me?" Riroku asked.

            Minsa tried to push herself away from Riroku again, but he was too strong for her.

            "Things are different now." Minsa answered, trying not to let her voice shake.

            "Then we can change them. We can make things the same again." Riroku responded gently in her ear, trailing his hand down her back. "Let me prove it to you." 

            "Never! Stop Riroku!" Minsa cried, but Riroku pulled her closer to him.

            "Fine then, milady."

            "No! Riroku! Please!"

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~

            The guard walked out of the tank room and glanced at Goku. Goku had been the first to come out of the tanks, and had stood against the wall, outside the tank room waiting for Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan to come out.

            The guard had checked on Goku every now and then, figuring that Goku would have gone back to his cell anyway. But he hadn't which made the guard slightly uneasy. 

            When Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha came out, the guard led him back to the high securite cell. He opened the door, and gasped out what he saw.

            A figure was lying across on the floor, severly beaten, with what was left of a spandex suit covering the person's body. Green hair lay tangled and unkept around the person's beaten face, which had the eyes closed.

            "Lady Minsa! Oh my... Lord Riroku come quickly!" the guard shouted as he ran across the cell.

            Lord Riroku came from across the hall and looked down the hall.

            "What is it?"

            "Lady Minsa! S-She's been.... She's been..." the guard couldn't bring himself to say what had happened to her, because it was apparent from her apperance and all the blood.

            Lord Riroku frowned and hurried down the hall.

            "Good kami! Minsa!" Riroku yelled as he hurried over to her. 

            He knelt beside her, and lifted her head gently.

            "Minsa darling... Can you hear me? Minsa, wake up please!" Riroku said gently.

            Then he looked up at the guard.

            "We have to get her to the hospital wing." Riroku stood, holding Minsa gently in his arms. Then he turned to Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan. "And I want these three animals not to be allowed out of here at all, and to have five guards in this room at all times until the King is informed of what they have done to Lady Minsa!"

            The guard nodded, looking disgusted at Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha. 

            And with that, Riroku fled the room, holding Minsa.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bulma yawned as Vegeta walked into the room. She threw a fork at him, and he caught it. Then she tossed a plate, and he caught that too. It had become a routine with them, and they excepted every move. Then Bulma lifted the frying pan, and tossed the contents over her shoulder. Vegeta swiftly moved the plate, and grabbed the food, before putting the plate down on the table.

            Then Bulma walked over, and sat down next to Vegeta.

            Bulma yawned, and stretched a little.

            "Vegeta... I'm bored... There's nothing to do around here anymore..."

            "So go buy a personality." Vegeta said as he stuffed his mouth with food.

            "Geta!"

            "Don't call me Geta, dammit onna!"

            "I'll call you whatever I please!"

            'She has no idea, that what she does is treason, and I doubt that she would care either, she has such a fiery passion that is matched be no one.'  Vegeta thought.

            "You are forbidden to call me anything but Prince Vegeta! It's my damn title!"

            "I'll call you 'Prince Vegeta' when you call me Bulma! I'm sick and tired of 'onna this' and 'onna that'. Bulma is my damn name!"

            They both glared at each other for a moment.

            Bulma grinned inwardly as they verbally sparred.

            'Minsa was right about him, you can get him to do what you want if you just butter him up the right way. Which means that he is... er.. human? But I love how he gets that look like he can see straight into your soul with his deep dark eyes.' Bulma thought.

            Vegeta and Bulma both opened their mouths to continue, but suddenly there was a knock on the door.

            Vegeta got up glaring at Bulma, who stuck her tongue out.

            "What do you want?" Vegeta barked as he opened the door. 

            The guard  bowed and handed Vegeta a letter.

            "Prince, we thought you might like to know." 

            Vegeta shut the door in the guard's face and tore open the letter, and began to read.      

            (The next part is censored, because Vegeta says some REALLY bad stuff.)

            "!@#$!@#$!@#$!@#$!@#$!@#$!@#!@$"

            (Use your imagination to pretend what he said.)

            "I knew that they never should have sent to that whore hole!"    

            Bulma looked up from the table.

            "What the hell is the matter with you? You're kami damned language!"

            "Shut up onna! Not now! I have more important things to attend to!"

            "What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma asked, suddenly nervous and standing up from the table.

            "Something bad has happened to Minsa."

            Bulma sunk back into her chair.

            'No! Not Minsa!' her mind screamed.

            "Then I'm coming with you." Bulma said firmly, looking up at Vegeta.

            "What?!"

            "Please Vegeta... Please?!"

            "Fine! I don't have time to argue with you onna!" Vegeta snapped as he prepared to go out the door.

            Bulma jumped up from the table and followed him out the door down to the hospital wing.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~

            When they returned, Bulma felt sick.

            'No... that couldn't have been Minsa... not that feeble sick girl...no! I refuse to accept this!' Bulma's thoughts raced around her mind.           

            But she knew it was true, and while Vegeta when back to his bedroom, Bulma sat in the kitchen and cried her eyes out.

            Suddenly Vegeta peered out of the bedroom.

            "Onna... what's wrong?"

            Bulma looked up, surprised at the concern in his voice.

            "I'm scared for Minsa Vegeta! Who would do such an awful thing to her!?"

            Vegeta walked across the room, and hesitated for a moment, before letting her cry on his shoulder. She threw her arms around him, she was shocked.

            "Don't worry onna..." he said soflty. "Minsa is tough, she will pull through."

            Bulma cried harder, and Vegeta put his arms tentatively around her, not sure if she would pull back or not.

            "B-But Vegeta... that could have been anyone in that bed... Why Minsa? It could have been me instead..."

            Vegeta took Bulma by the shoulders and pulled her out in front of him.

            "Because I forbid to happen to you as long as you're with me."

            Suddenly they were looking into each other's eyes. Bulma's perfect china blue tear-stained eyes meeting Vegeta's deep,dark coal black eyes.

            And then without knowing what they were doing, they were both leaning forward, and were embraced in a passionate kiss. 

            'What the hell am I doing?!' Bulma thought for a moment, but then she couldn't concentrate on any thing but Vegeta's kiss, which felt so right. So perfect. 

            'What the hell am I doing?!' Vegeta thought for a moment, but then he too was lost in the kiss. He couldn't string two thoughts together, except for the fabulous woman in front of him.

            Then it ended, and the two were looking at each other again.

            Vegeta blinked for a moment, and then his body reacting on it's own again, he pulled her closer, and made a deeper, more intense kiss, and Bulma didn't pull away at all, nowing that was how things were supposed to be.

Author's Note: What a horrible, but yet wondeful chapter to write, huh? Anyway, poor Minsa, and that jack@$$  Riroku! Now guess who's going to get the blame for Minsa? And just when Vegeta and Bulma are getting together too! Anyway, review, or email to join my mailing list at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	12. Chapter Eleven- Good or Bad?

Chapter Eleven-Good Or Bad?

            Bulma sat at the table instead of at the stove the next morning.

            She was lost in thoughts, about how wonderful Vegeta's kisses had been the night before, and she knew.... she knew she needed more of them. He had kissed her a few times before looking up, and then scampering out of the room. Bulma had been left in shock, and was left dreaming about Vegeta and his wondeful kisses all night. She wanted more of him.

            Vegeta stood at the door of his bedroom, not sure to go out or not.

            After last night, he knew things would be... weird. He was sure that she had enjoyed the deep passionate kisses they had shared, but what now? Would she hate him? But he knew he wanted more of her, to be able to explore her in every way possible. Screw the cast order, he wanted this girl more then he had ever wanted someone before.

            Vegeta opened the door, and Bulma's head snapped up, and her eyes softened before she put her head down again. Vegeta walked over to the table and started to eat his breakfest at top speed, before looking up.

            "B-"

            "Don't say anything." Bulma said, putting a finger to his lips.

            Vegeta was surprised, but then he saw in her eyes,  that she truly wanted him as much as he wanted her.

            'But why? Why would she want someone whose species is about to wipe out their planet? She still doesn't even know that her planet exists. What the hell? I want her, she wants me...'

            Vegeta leaned forward, and pulled her closer to him again, and kissed her longer and deeped then the night before.

            Bulma lifted her hand and played with Vegeta's hair, as he kissed her.

            Then he paused, and looked into her eyes for the answer.          

            And he knew it was a yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            INSERT LEMON HERE

            Sorry guys, I could never write that part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Later that day, a guard came up to Vegeta's room. Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he heard the knock. He stumbled out of bed, and grabbed a pair of sweat pants, leaving Bulma asleep, curled up in the sheets.

            "What?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

            The guard trembled and held out a telegram to him.

            "It's about Lady Minsa and the trial."

            "Trial?"

            "Well of course Sire, they're going to try the prisoners that did it to her."

            Vegeta nodded, and shut the door.

            He ripped open the telegram and read.

            _The trial of Kakarott, Son Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha will take place in one week's time. Kakarott is being tried for the rape of the officer, Lady Minsa. Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha are being tried as accomplists. If found guilty, they will be sentenced to death. Lady Minsa is not excpeted to have recovered by then._

_                        -By Order of His Sire_

_                                                King Vegeta_

Vegeta crumpled up the note, slightly surprised.

            "The onna's friends were the ones that hurt Minsa?" he said out loud.

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            ChiChi was lying in bed, when Bardock came into the her room.

            "B-"

            "Not now ChiChi. I have some bad news." Bardock said, handing her a notice.

            ChiChi's eyes scanned it, and got large as she saw, Goku's, Gohan's, Yamcha's, and Krillin's names.

            She lept off the bed.

            "ChiChi! Listen to me! You musn't do anything! If you get involved you could be sentenced to death too!"

            "Too? You make it sound as though the trial has already taken place!" ChiChi screeched.

            "You must understand, that the word of four slaves is not going to make a difference against the word of an Elite, when there is another officer seriously injuried!"

            ChiChi's mouth moved but no words came out.

            'Not try to save my husband and son?! That's insane!' her mind yelled at her, but her voice didn't react.

            Instead she threw herself back on the bed, and started to cry.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Vegeta went back into his room, and watched Bulma sleep for a little while longer. Then he sniffed her gently, and closed his eyes, loving their scents mingling together after thier love making that morning, but he knew that she needed to know about her friends.

            "Onna..."

            Bulma mumbled slightly, and then opened her eyes.

            "Vegeta..." she said happily.

            "Onna, I have bad news."

            Bulma straightened up, her smile fading slightly.

            "What?"

            "Your friends are being tried for Minsa's rape."

            Bulma's mouth fell open.

            "B-But Vegeta, that's impossible! Goku would never harm a soul! And Gohan's just a little kid! A-"

            "I don't know, but they are being tried."

            "Vegeta! You have to do something!" Bulma pleaded with him.

            'Damn her beautiful eyes...' Vegeta thought as her eyes started to sparkle with tears, crying out for him to help her.

            "I'm sorry..." he said softly.

            "What?!"

            "I'm sorry... but I can do nothing. I can't speak at trials."

            "And why not?!" Bulma asked, starting to cry harder.

            "Because I'm the Saiyan no Ouji. I'm the Prince, and my father, the King is Judge. I can never speak out against my father, until I am King, and he is dead."

            Bulma's mouth fell open, and she cried hard into Vegeta's shoulder.

            "Do they have any chance of winning?" Bulma sobbed.

            Vegeta stared at the wall for a moment.

            "No...not really. But I forbid you to talk at the trial! If you do and they lose.... they'll sentence you to death too!"

            Bulma hugged Vegeta tight, as though she was afraid that he would leave her.

Author's Note: Really short chappie me know, but two really important things happened that are going to change the whole course of the story. Ok, that's all. Now big news! I starting new story! Mwahaha! It's called  A Web of Lies and Death.  It's about some people from Vegeta's past that come to haunt him, but soon the whole Z gang is in on it, and learning how Vegeta lied about parts of his past. It's really a lot better then it sounds, because Vegeta has two sisters, and Goku has a twin sister, but go read it anyway and tell me what you think. Email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com to join my mailing list or review.


	13. Chapter Twelve- Trial

Chapter Twelve- Trial

            Vegeta and Bulma went down to see Minsa again, who was still bed and wasn't looking any better. The doctor informed them that there was no way that she was going to be able to see the trial, or probably the excuetion for that matter.

            Bulma winced.                        

            'Why does everyone talk like the trial has already been decided?'

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A week passed without much event. ChiChi had stayed unusally quiet around Bardock, and Vegeta and Bulma had been cautious not wanting to ruin the bond that they were begining to build slowly.

            On the day of the trial, the tension could be sensed though. Breakfest was burned for both Bardock and Vegeta, though neither minded very much.

            Down in what was left of the Z gang's cell, though thinks were silent and tensed. That week had been the worst of their life, it had been turned into a real living hell. Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin had bad enough, but Goku would have been better off dead in hell. It was almost a relief when the trial came around.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Kakarott is found guilty of rape of the Lady Minsa. Son Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha are also found guilty for helping commit this crime."

            A cheer went up through the room that had been erected for the trial to held in. Vegeta had forbidden Bulma to even attend the trial, and had stayed with her the whole time just to make sure. Bardock had done the same with ChiChi, but he had simply locked her in the tiny room, since she didn't have enough strenght to knock down the heavy door. Bardock, however hadn't attended the trial either.

            "Sire, may I suggest that all the people from Earth are also execueted? It may just be within their race to commit some crimes, and the two females from that planet were given to some rather important people. Especially the Prince." Riroku said standing.

            "If you find it necessary to do so, since the Lady was rather close to you." King Vegeta said. "Will anyone second Lord Riroku's suggestion?

            "I will second it." Raditz said standing.

            "And I will third it." Nappa said, standing too. He had noticed how strange the Prince had been acting around that new slave of his.

            "Is there anyone who objects?"

            The room was silent.

            "Then the two female slaves from Earth will be excueted along with the males from Earth!"

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Vegeta opened the door to see a nervous looking Nappa standing there.

            "What do you want?"

            "I have been sent to inform that in two weeks time, Sire, your slave from Earth, will be removed."

            Vegeta frowned.

            "Removed? As in..."

            "Correct Sire. She is to be killed with the others from Earth for their crimes against Lady Minsa."

            "Who has ordered this?" Vegeta growled feeling amazingly angered.

            "Your father, the King." Nappa said, with a bow. "Now I must leave Sire."

            Vegeta was left, nearly wordless as Nappa left him standing in front of the door.

            'Yes, my father would order it, but who the hell would suggest such a thing!? I've got to find a way to save Bulma, and there's no use defending her against my father, he won't listen. Even if I decided to become King now, I couldn't release the excuetion, it would look suspcious, since no one would believe that anyone else raped Minsa. But that's another good question, since the onna claims that her friend didn't rape Minsa, who would? But right now, I've got to tell the onna and find a way to save her, I wouldn't be able to live without her...'

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~        

            Bardock had just returned home and was scraping together a meal, glad to hear that ChiChi had given up on banging down the door. He was just finishing up, when Raditz walked into the room.

            "What do you want brat?" Bardock asked.

            "I've been sent by the King to inform you of something."

            Bardock froze surprised.

            'What the hell does the King want with me? I'm not that important of a person? And when did Raditz become one of the King's messengers?' Bardock thought.

            "Well spit it out before I drop dead." Bardock growled.

            "In two weeks time, that slave of your's from Earth is to be taken to be killed with her wonderful mate and son." Raditz said, and couldn't help, but smirk. He had outsmarted the old man and that bitch in the end anyway.

            Bardock's mouth fell open slightly, but then he shut it.

            "Is that all?"

            Raditz was unnerved by Bardock's display of calmness, and slightly annoyed too.

            "Yes." he said before walking out of the house.

            'Oh shit, what am I going to do?!' 

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
            Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, and Goku were in a locked room, alone for the first time since Minsa had been harmed.

            "Goku, what are we going to do!?" Krillin asked, his voice shaking.

            "I just don't know Krillin... things are looking hopeless..." Goku said, sounding desperate.

            "Are you giving up?" Yamcha asked. "In case you've forgotten, Bulma's, and ChiChi's lives are on the line now too!"

            "That's right! We've got to figure a way to get off this hell hole planet!" Krillin said, trying to sound a lot braver then he felt.

            Gohan stayed quiet in the corner as he listened to Krillin, Yamcha, and Goku talk.

            He was throughly taken aback by how drastically his life had changed. One minute, your mom is telling you not to be late for pre-school, and the next you're fighting off aliens who know your dad, and then you're thrown into a prison and about to be excueted while your mom is kami knows where!

            Goku looked over at Gohan.

            "Hey sport, are you alright?" he asked, interrupting Krillin and Yamcha.

            Gohan looked up at Goku.

            "Are we gonna die?"

            Goku looked down at his son seriously.

            "I will do anything, before I let them lay a hand on you or your mother."

            Krillin and Yamcha were silent, as they knew the real Goku had once again returned. But the better part was that all three of them believed Goku, knowing that he would go through anything to protect his family.

Author's Note: Yeah! Here we go! This story is going to get action-packed in a chapter or two. And there was a little hint there that some people were asking about in the reviews at the end of the chapter, about Goku. *whistles innocently* Anyway, go read Web of Lies and Death  is now, and I think that it's going to turn out really good, but ya never know.So anyway, review, review, review! Or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com to join me mailing list.


	14. Chapter Thirteen- Minsa's Conversations

Chapter Thirteen- Minsa's Conversations

            A day before the excuetion, Minsa woke, much to the doctor's surprise, but she wouldn't talk to anyone, but Vegeta.  So the Prince was called down immediatley, where all the doctors were threatened out of the room

            "Minsa, what's wrong?"

            Minsa looked up at Vegeta, her green hair limp against her pale skin.

            "Vegeta, do you remember why I first came here?"

            Vegeta thought for a moment, and then replied.

            "It was for negoations between our planets, wasn't it?"

            Minsa sighed slightly, at knowing that Vegeta didn't remember the whole story. But who could blame him? He had only been five, why remember just another planet being destroyed in the millions of planets that were destroyed everday? But it was always different when it was your planet.

            Minsa sat back, and nodded.

            Vegeta looked at her worried, she had never seemed so... defeated, as though she had been fighting a battle, and by his answer she had lost.

            "So are you and Bulma together yet?" Minsa asked with a spark of her old self.

            Vegeta was shocked for a moment, and then filled with pleasure at the thought of Bulma, before being filled with a horrible sadness, at her excepted death tomorrow.

            Minsa watched his face change emotion, and understood instantly

            "Goku was blamed for what happened to me, and now they're all being punished..."

            Vegeta nodded.

            "I want to be able to be with Bulma forever, but things are so complicated. These things are forbidden!"

            Minsa laughed.

            "You're forbidden to fall in love because you're the Saiyan no Ouji?"

            Then she grew serious.

            "But Vegeta, we have to find a way to save them, we can't let them be held guilty for a crime they didn't commit."

            "Minsa, if Kakarrot didn't rape you... then who did?" Vegeta asked gently.

            Minsa didn't answer, she seemed to close up to him, and he felt frightened by the tranformation that had suddenly occurred in his friend.

            "Anyway... we could smuggle them out tonight. I bet Bulma would be able to figure out how to fly my ship and they could go back to Earth. It hasn't been exterminated, so there's no problem there. And they won't look too hard for my ship, figuring that they won't be able to handle it. And we'd be left out of the picture."

            Vegeta nodded, thinking about this plan.

            "That might just work. I'll send Bulma, to see if ChiChi knows if Bardock is ok, with the escape. If she says he would be, then I'll confront him about it."

            "If he's not?"

            "I'll have to kill him."

            "How will we get Goku and the others out of prison?" Minsa said after a slight pause, not comfortable with the thought that a murder could be involved in their plans.

            "Uh... well, they always place the prisoners in a room by themselves, before the excuete them. It shouldn't be hard to break them out, since there will be no guards around them anyway. Stupid stupersticion. Thinking you'll catch 'death' by being by a prisoner on death row." Vegeta said, snorting.

            Minsa nodded, still thinking.

            "How are you going to get me out of here now?" she asked smiling sweetly.

            "That's up to you crazy. You got yourself in here." Vegeta said standing.

            "Vegeta!"

            "Bye Minsa. See you tonight."

            "Vegeta! Get your ass back here!"

                                                            ~~~~~~~~

            Minsas slept for awhile then, when she felt a shaking at her shoulders. She tried to clear her mind, and adjust her eyes who she could who was there, but once she did, she wished she hadn't.

            "Riroku..." she hissed.

            "Minsa." he said grinning.

            "What the hell is so damn funny?!" Minsa said, searching for anything to attack him with, if the need came.

            Riroku pulled her hands to him.

            "By tomorrow you'll be thanking me, I gurantee it."

            "For killing my friends? I think not." Minsa said angrily.

            "No... I've done so much for you. Minsa you will be free again. Free to live out your destiny."

            "I don't want to leave out that destiny anymore! Riroku, what have you done?" Minsa's eyes filled with fear.

            "I've done it for us. By tonight, there will be no more Saiyans. You won't have to worry about that bastand prince Vegeta, or his whore."

            Minsa's mind heard what he had said, but didn't comprehend.

            "What do you mean no more Saiyans?" she said swallowing hard. 

            'Just what the hell has Riroku done? Has he gone totally mad? I've got to get out of here, away from him...'

            "Oh my Minsa... I've done something most wondeful, that will destroy the whole Saiyan race, just as they destroyed us." his face hardened. "When we came to this planet, it wasn't just any of Frieza's men that destroyed our race. It was Saiyans!"

            Minsa swallowed again, and shut her eyes.

            "Don't like Riroku. Don't lie. The Saiyans wouldn't have destroyed our race, it was a disadvantage to them."

            "True, the King didn't know anything of it, but a band of Saiyans went to Frieza the night we came for permission to go destroy the rest of our race. Minsa, the Saiyans have to be punished for what they've done to us, to our race, to you! You're above them, my lady. You do remember don't deny it!"

            Minsa squeezed her eyes tighter, and was tempted, just to cover her ears and scream so she couldn't hear Riroku talk. Yes, she remembered. She didn't want to, but she did.She remembered everything about that day, that week, even though she had only been five years old.

            "I'm paying the Saiyans back with their own medicine, my darling Minsa." Riroku said, stroking her hand, as though trying to comfort her. "I've asked Frieza to send some of his mento destroy Planet Vegeta, and they arrive tonight. You and I have permission to leave. We will serve Frieza together."

            Minsa's eyes snapped open.

            "No! No!" she yelled. "Can't you see Riroku? It's Frieza doing all this! No the Saiyans! Frieza gave the order to destroy our race, and now he's going to try and destory the Saiyans! He's just using you, just like he used the Saiyans!"

            Riroku shook his head sadly.

            "No, Minsa. I'm sorry, but you're wrong."        

            Minsa tried to struggle to her feet.

            'I've got to warn Vegeta!"

            Riroku gently knocked her out.

            "I'm sorry, Lady Minsa. You'll understand one day."

Author's Note: First off, I want to say how sorry I am that it took me so long to get Chapter Twelve, and Chapter Thirteen out. They were done, but I got grounded off the internet. ^_^(). Anyway, A Web of Lies and Death is going really good. *hint* *hint* Also I got the Bardock special!! :-D Happy! I don't think I did too bad at Bardock's character. He was only slightly OOC. Too emotional, me thinkee for someone he barely knew. Oh well. Too late now! Review, review, review please! I'm no where near 100, and getting closer and closer to the end! Or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com to join my mailing list, even though it is kind of pointless now.


	15. Little Author's Note

Ok, you can yell at me. I've got a major case of writer's block. It totally sucks man. Anyway, to help me speed along this little case of writer's block, you can do two things! Lol. ^_^()… One is… email me ideas on how you think that Vegeta/Goku/even Gohan could go Super. I've got semi-formed ideas on that issue, but I was thinking that I'd like to hear other peoples ideas, though I have heard a few. The second thing you can do, is go to www.kylehebert.com's message board, and vote for my fanart there. Lol. There's a fanart contest, and I entered, but I don't think I'm doing too well so far. ^_^(). Anyway, that's it for now. Just thought that you might like to know that I'm not leaving you guys totally hanging. 


	16. Chapter Fourteen- Minsa's Past

Chapter Fourteen-

            Minsa woke in Riroku's room.

            "Bloody hell Riroku! Have you gone crazy?!" Minsa yelled, sprining up.

            Riroku shook his head.

            "Minsa I'm just trying to get you where you belong, you remember your past, don't you?"   

            Minsa felt herself being knocked out again, but she thought vaguely.

            'Of course I remember...'

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            _The day dawned early and clear, and the ship was sent out, quickly. The princess was asleep next to the guard that had been chosen, though her escort was barely older then her. The two of them were the best of friends however, and the King was certain that he would risk his life to save the small princess of the Rinji-kis._

_            They were going to the Planet Vegeta, after their own King had agreed that their Prince, who was the same age, should be betroved to someone outside of their own race. It was a rare thing for a Saiyan to do that, however the Rinji-kis's race had valuable fighting techinques, that the Saiyan Royal Family would have if they mated with Rinji-kis._

_            "Are we almost there?" the princess asked, pressing her hands against the tiny window.                       _

_            Her friend laughed._

_            "Really, my lady, you are most impatient."      _

_            "No. I just want to meet the Prince! What if he's awful? Father will still make me marry him..." the princess said, reflecting._

_            "Such words coming from a ten year old."_

_            The princess bounced back across the ship._

_            "Are you going to get married when we go back?" she asked, curiously._

_            "Not yet. I'm too young for a common soldier."_

_            "But you must have tons of girls that love you! You're so friendly, and not bad looking either."_

_            Her escort laughed harder, he was only twelve. Much too young for a soldier to marry._

_            "Go sit down, lady. We're almost there."_

_            When they arrived on the Planet Vegeta, they were immediately met by the King Vegeta, and the smaller Prince Vegeta._

_            The Prince looked farely annoyed, but who could blame a ten year old for not wanting to think of marriage?_

_            The princess and her escort were led into the palace, and accomdated._

_            "The Prince Vegeta didn't look too happy." the princess said, worrying._

_            "Don't my lady, he will have to warm up to you tonight." her escort said, patiently getting their things off the ship._

_            The princess nodded, and slipped quietly back into her room to prepare for the ball that night._

_            Even her best friend was astounded by the transformation that had taken place in the tiny princess. She no longer looked like a ten-year old, but much older._

_            The two went down into the dining room to eat. The dinner was only to be, the Princess, with King Vegeta, and Prince Vegeta, but her escort had to take her of course._

_            "Don't be nervous." he whispered to her._

_            "I'm not."_

_            "Well don't be rude then."_

_            The Princess gave him a mischevious smile before hurrying into the hall._

_            The Princess was seated next to Prince Vegeta, despite the fact that the Prince didn't look too happy._

_            The three ate in silence, until the King departed to the ball, leaving the Prince and the Princess in the hall alone, except for servants._

_            "So I'm supposed to marry you?" Prince Vegeta said, with a hint of dislike._

_            "Not my fault, don't blame me. Our parents did arrange the marriage." the princess pointed out._

_            "True. Can you even fight?"_

_            "Of course I can! How dare you dishonor me like that?"_

_            The Prince smirked._

_            "Good at least you know how to speak. Some of those other baka onnas don't say a single word."  _

_            The Princess shrugged._

_            "Sir, your father has requested that the young princess and yourself hurry to the ball." a servant said, bowing respectfully._

_            Prince Vegeta nodded, and stood, offering his arm to the Princess. She giggled and took it, as the Prince rolled his eyes._

_            The two quickly departed into the ballroom, where they were forced to dance for awhile._

_            "Let's get out of here." Prince Vegeta whispered to her, so that his father wouldn't hear._

_            The two of them crept out into a garden that was dimly lit with a fountain in the center. _

_            "So,  you say you can fight. Let's spar."     _

_            "But I'm wearing a dress!"_

_            Prince Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment._

_            "Don't you have any sparring clothes?"_

_            "Well, yes, but they're in my room."_

_            Prince Vegeta smirked, and flew off quickly._

_            "I can't believe him! If he's caught in my room, he'll be in so much trouble!" the princess said out loud._

_            However the Prince returned with one of her fighting outfits, though she was quite surprised by which one. It was a black body suit, with gold sparkles that run along it._

_            "Don't you dare peek!" she said, as she quickly got changed behind bushes._

_            Prince Vegeta scowled, but waited for his sparring partner to emerge._

_            When she did, he got into a fighting stance._

_            "Prepare to fight the strongest and Prince of all Saiyans!"_

_            "Well I'm the strongest and Princess of all Rinji-kis!"_

_            The two set into a rapid pace, and sparred through out the night._

_            The next morning, the princess woke, lying on the grass in the garden. She quickly gathered up her dress, and kicked the Prince awake. Both of them had fallen asleep after sparring, not having the strength to go back inside._

_            The Prince groaned and then scampered up at seeing it was day. The two of them hurried back inside to their rooms._

_            Just as she excepted, her escort was pacing the room, waiting for her._

_            "Where have you been my lady?"_

_            "I was out sparring with Prince Vegeta." the princess said, stifling a yawn._

_            "Princess, I have awful news."_

_            The Princess's head snapped up, her escort's voice was quavering. Someting it rarely did._

_            "What's wrong?"_

_            "Our planet was destroyed last night."_

_            The Princess fell backwards._

_            "W-..H-How?!"_

_            "They saw that Frieza's men came late yesterday, and destroyed it. We are the only two survivors so far."_

_            The Princess cried long and hard into the arms of her escort, who was also crying she realized._

_            An hour later there was a knock at their door. A servant bowed as her escort got the door._

_            "I'm sorry to disturb you, but the King has requested both your presences."_

_            Her escort nodded, and the servant scampered off._

_            The princess got up, still wearing her sparring suit._

_            The two of them set off towards the Royal chambers._

_            The King nodded as the two of them came in._

_            "It has come to my attention that your planet was destroyed last night, and that it is up to me to decide your fate. I have no reason for my son to take a bride of a dead race. So you, Princess, will become a personal slave to the Prince. Your escort shall become a soldier for this planet. Be moved out of your room in an hour."_

_            The two went back to their room, slightly dazed._

_            The Princess hugged her escort one last time._

_            "Thank you Riroku. I will forever remember you."_

_            "My Princess Minsa, you will always be my Princess. I will never bow down to these Saiyans."_

_            "Don't risk it for my sake. We do belong to them now..."_

                                                *************

            Vegeta stopped talking after explaining the story to Bulma. She was crying, and was looking shocked.

            "Listen onna... don't tell Minsa I told you this. She doesn't like to think of it." he paused for a moment.

            "Did you love Minsa?" Bulma asked quietly.

            Vegeta snorted.

            "I was ten. And no... I never loved Minsa. I love you though onna, with all my heart. And I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

            Bulma looked up into his eyes from where she was laying on him. However Vegeta quickly changed his mood.

            "You know the plan?" he asked.

            Bulma nodded.

            "ChiChi and I will go with Bardock to Minsa' ship, while you  and Minsa take Goku and the others."__

Vegeta nodded, and then stood.

            "We better get going..."

Author's Note: Isn't that sad? Well... now everyone knows Minsa's past. And come on, you can't hate Riroku in that chappie can you? Well... the hatred against him is pretty strong right now, lol. Oh well.. I think this story is almost over, maybe only fifteen or sixteen chappies. *sniff* I don't think I'm going to get 100 reviews, lol. Please Review! ^_^()


	17. Chapter Fifteen-Get Ready To Run

Chapter Fifteen- Get Ready To Run

            Minsa woke again, but this time the room was empty. 

            'I've got to warn Vegeta!'  her mind screamed, and Minsa stumbed up from the ground.

            She went to the door, and found it was locked.

            'Honestly Riroku, you underestimate me.' Minsa's thoughts growled.

            She powered up slightly, and jet of ki came from her finger, busting the lock. Minsa kicked the door open, and hurried out into the light. She looked around for a moment, gaining her bearings,  before rushing down the hall, towards where she was supposed to meet Vegeta to get Goku and the others.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Vegeta walked down the deserted prison hall. No one was ever down here, he knew. Only idiots, or so it was said. However this was working to his advantage at getting the onna's friends out, so he wouldn't complain.

            When he got the cell at the end of the lengthy hall, he was Kakarott look up at him. And then the shock over his face.

            "Come on. Bulma is waiting for you." Vegeta said gruffly.

            Goku stood and looked at the Prince of all Saiyans for a moment.

            "B-But why would you...?"

            "That's none of your business, but if you want to die, that's fine by me. Just sit your ass back down on that bench, and wait for them to come and kill you." Vegeta said annoyed.

            Yamcha and Krillin shook their heads, and jumped up. Gohan got up too, and the four of them hurried out behind Vegeta.

            Suddenly there was the clicking of heels, and Vegeta silenced them for a moment. However Minsa suddenly came into view, she looked positively awfully. Her normally perfect hair was in a disarray, and she had obviously been crying.

            "Minsa? What the hell...?" Vegeta asked as she stood before him, panting slightly.

            "Vegeta! Oh my kami, thank kami I found you! Frieza's coming! He's going to blow up Vegeta! We've got to get out of here now!" Minsa cried hysterically.

            Vegeta looked at her for a moment, not believing what he was hearing.

            "How do you know this?" he asked.

            "Riroku! He's using Frieza's power to destory the Saiyans!"

            "Come on then."

            The five of them hurried down the hall, when the first attack shook the planet. (A.N.- I know that Frieza just did one big ki ball and destroyed the planet, but remember Bardock isn't up there fighting, so there are fighters terrorizing the planet first.)

            Minsa tripped slightly, but Vegeta caught her and they sped up.

            Finally they got to the docking area, where three ships were left, one being Minsa's, and two belonging to the Royal Family.

            Bardock, ChiChi, and Bulma stood waiting for them.

            Goku immediately took ChiChi into his arms.

            "I've missed you so much," Goku said, cradling her.

            Bulma rushed to Vegeta.

            "Are you alright?" she said, playing with his hair.

            Yamcha's, and Krillin's mouths fell to the floor.

            "What the hell-"

            "-has been going on!?"

            Minsa laughed gently, and snapped their mouths shut.

            "Believe it boys."

            They both looked at her and nodded.

            "Yo Vegeta! Hurry up and come up for some air." Minsa said, starting to sound like herself.

            Vegeta glared at her over Bulma's shoulder.

            "What the hell do you want?"

            "Well since, the planet probably won't make it out, can we take the other two ships?"

            Vegeta scowled.

            "First, this planet will make it out, I will make sure it does. And two, yes we can."

            Minsa grinned.

            "Ok, you take Krillin and Yamcha in one of your ships."

            Vegeta frowned, clearly disliking being seperated from Bulma.

            "And Bardock can take ChiChi and Bulma."

            Vegeta's, Goku's, Bulma's, and ChiChi's faces all looked severly depressed.

            "And I'll take Goku and Gohan in my ship."

            "None of you will be going anywhere."

            Minsa turned to see Riroku walking towards them.

            "Go..." Minsa hissed at them, so that Riroku couldn't hear her. "I'll take care of him."

            Another shake tore through the planet, and Vegeta winced.  Krillin and Yamcha both looked at Vegeta, who suddenly took off flying for the second ship. Goku and Gohan also took for the third ship.

            Minsa took off for the control panel.

            Riroku beat her there, and grabbed her arms. 

            "Why the hell do you want to save them?!"

            "Why force our curse on them!?" Minsa yelled, trying to push him away.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamcha arrived quickly in the ships. Yamcha and Krillin didn't sit down, but stood in the back watching the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta looked over the controls of the ship. They looked ok, but knowing Riroku, he had probably rigged them.

            He looked out the window, and saw that Kakarott and his son had made it to Minsa's ship too. He swallowed hard, looking at Minsa trying to fight back Riroku.

            However his sight was caught by something else.

            'Kami dammit!'

            Bardock was trying to fly as quickly as he could, while still transporting Bulma and ChiChi.

            'Please don't let Riroku see them!'

            Vegeta turned back to the control panel, and hit the launching prep button.

            The screen flashed with annoyance in red.

            "Oh shit. Kami damn that Riroku!"

            He had rigged the control panel, the ships could only be launched from the main control panel, outside the ship. Where Riroku and Minsa were getting ready to do battle.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Goku hissed with annoyance, as the ship wouldn't launch. He had planned to launch the ship, and then use his new Instant Transmission technique to grab Minsa away from Riroku.

            Then he saw his father trying to get ChiChi and Bulma away.

            'Oh my kami... whatever did we do to deserve this?!'

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Minsa gasped as she saw that the ships could only be launched from the outside. Mere feet away from where she was standing. But she couldn't reach it with Riroku standing there.

            She kicked him as hard as she could, but his grasp didn't loosen, and then she watched his gaze readjust on something else.

            "No!"   

Author's Note: Uh oh...  here we go! Will they make it off of Vegeta? Will the planet survive Frieza'a attack? Will our heros survive Riroku? Lol. That is so cheesy! Anyway, I know that the chappie was a little short, but oh well. Review pretty please!


	18. Chapter Sixteen- Golden Hearts

Chapter Sixteen- Golden Hearts

            Minsa struggled against Riroku, and was able to get free of him just as he fired at Bulma, ChiChi, and Bardock.

She slammed down on the two launch buttons, and Vegeta's and Goku's ships leapt into the sky.

            Then Minsa spun around and balled her fist together, and was about to bring them down on Riroku's head, when he spun around and grabbed her fist. 

            "Don't even think about it." He hissed. "Now you and I will be leaving on that last ship."

            Minsa fought against him, but she wasn't stronger then him physically, and never had been. He had been one of her main trainers when she was younger, so he had always been slightly stronger then her.

            "Let me go!" she yelled, and kicked him hard in the shin as another ki ball shook the dying planet.

            He finally picked her up, and ran towards the ship, when suddenly someone came out of nowhere, smashing Riroku and Minsa to the ground.

            "B-Bardock!" Minsa stuttered.

            "Come on." Bardock said, holding out his hand.

            "Where are ChiChi and Bulma?" Minsa asked,  keeping a wary eye on Riroku.

            "I put them on the ship before I came to help you."

            "Are they both ok?"

            "Both are a little burned, but they'll heal quickly." Bardock responded.

            Then both of them were quiet, as they realized what was going to happen. With Goku, and the others so far away from the planet they couldn't use Instant Transmission to get here, and there wasn't enough time to switch the control panel over so that you could launch from inside the ship. One of them was going to die.

            Minsa picked Riroku up.

            "Go launch the ship with Bardock and the girls." Minsa hissed, and threw him towards the control panel.

            Then she turned to Bardock.

            "Hurry get to the ship."

            "What about you?"

            "I know where there are some more ships around the corner, that can only be launched inside the ship, so he couldn't have rigged those."

            Bardock nodded, and hurried back to the ship.

            Minsa turned back to Riroku, and gasped at what she saw. He was powering up to destroy the control panel.

            'Oh crap! No!'

            Minsa summoned all her power, and shot it at Riroku. Her eyes were shut tight, and praying that she would hit him, but not him him.

            There was a loud thud, and when Minsa opened her eyes she thought she was going to be sick when she saw the body of her once best friend on the ground.

            "Oh Riroku… What happened to us? Things weren't supposed to be this way…" Minsa whispered as she fell to the ground.

            The planet gave another shudder and Minsa swore. She started to crawl towards the control panel, praying that she would make it before the planet was completely destroyed.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Vegeta frowned from inside the ship. Half of his planet was already destroyed. He knew that the half where Bulma, ChiChi, Bardock, and Minsa wasn't going to last much longer, and he wondered if Riroku was giving Minsa trouble.

            'I'm going to kill that bastard later.' Vegeta thought to himself. 'But right now, I couldn't bear it if the onna was hurt or…'

            Vegeta's thoughts trailed off, unable to complete that awful idea.

            'Or if Minsa… I wouldn't be able to bear either of their deaths…'

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Goku and Gohan stood tensely in the next ship, waiting for the ship with ChiChi and Bardock to be launched.

            "Come on…" Goku whispered. "Come on…"

            Gohan stood next to his dad, neither of them talking to each other, just muttering small prayers that ChiChi, Bulma, Bardock, and Minsa would all come out alive.

            Then there was a huge explosion.

                                                ******************

            "NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

            Krillin and Yamcha suddenly back away from Vegeta, as there was suddenly a strange gold aura around him.

            "V-Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

            But Vegeta couldn't hear him over the sudden roar of the power around him, or even over his own screaming, as he yelled his frustration.

            "BULMA!!" 

            'What the hell is happening to me? I feel stronger then I've ever felt before…'

                                                 ******************

            "NOOOOOO!"

            A second scream echoed through the darkness of space at the same moment.

            Gohan backed away from his dad, as he saw the sudden change.

            "Dad!" Gohan yelled, but nothing changed, Goku's screams of pain still reverberated in the ship, as the golden aura surrounded him.      

            Goku fell to his knees crying.

            'ChiChi… Minsa…Bulma…Bardock…'

            "AHHHH!"

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Minsa felt her hand press the button, even as her body was consumed by the explosion.

            'Good luck my friends, and may we meet again. Please make it Bardock, ChiChi, and Bulma…'

            She shut her eyes then, and let the pain disappear.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Suddenly Krillin and Yamcha started to yell and point, after Vegeta's screams finally ended.

            "It's the other ship!"

            "Bulma! ChiChi!" 

            Krillin and Yamcha were jumping up and down, and looked quite stupid.

            Vegeta was silent for a moment as he looked at his hands, and put them through his still golden hair.

            'I did it Minsa…'

            Then he turned on the radio to the other ship.

            "Bardock?" he barked into the radio, praying that his voice hadn't cracked.

            There was a moment of pause, and then a reply.

            "Prince Vegeta?"

            "Yes, are Bulma and Minsa with you?"

            There was a longer pause this time, and Vegeta gripped the radio hard, afraid of the answer.

            "Bulma is…"

            Vegeta felt tears spring to his eyes.

            'Minsa…'

                                                ~~~~~~~~

            Goku was finally quiet as they listened to the conversation between Bardock and Vegeta.

            "Oh kami…Minsa…" Goku whispered, as they heard the news.

            Gohan started to cry lightly.

            "But what about Mom?" he then asked.

            Goku picked up their own radio.

            "Is ChiChi with you too Bardock?"

            "Yes…"

                                                ~~~~~~~~~

            Vegeta looked up as he felt the other high ki in the ship next to him.

            'So Kakarott is a Super Saiyan too… Who ever would have thought a third class baka would become Super Saiyan the same moment as the Prince…'

            Then he looked up.

            "We have to be getting to Earth before Frieza sees our ships." Bardock was saying.

            "Alright…"Vegeta said as he threw one last glance at his destroyed home.

Author's Note: Ah, I'm crying now! Also  I'm trying to decide if I should do a sequel where it tells about their lives back on Earth. I think there will be one chapter after this, but it will be a short one. Ya know, the journey to Earth, and thinking of Minsa… Anway, tell me if you think a sequel would be a good thing! 


	19. Epilouge

Nobody said anything as they sped away from the ruins of the planet. They had no time to stop and cry over Minsa's death, because they knew that Frieza was still alive, and feared that he may come after them

Vegeta felt numb as he looked back at the place that had been his home since birth. He really had no emotional attachment to it, but it was just an odd feeling, that things were never going to be the same. It had all started with one little blue-haired slave, and it was ending the same way.

Bulma didn't want to think of it was an ending, but as a new beginning, but that didn't stop her and ChiChi for crying for nearly an hour solid, until Bardock was about ready to tape both of their mouths shut.

Goku and Gohan didn't talk much on  the way back to Earth either. Goku was still in a bit of a daze of his new found power.

Everyone was just shocked, and very sad to say the least. It was going to take some getting used to.

Vegeta and Goku were now equal in power. (HA! I've been wanting to do that for sooooo long!!!) Both were had achieved the level that Minsa had set for them of the legendary Super Saiyan.

'Farewell my friend Minsa. I have to thank you for always being there, and well…just being your annoying little self all the time.' Vegeta thought to himself. 'I've achieved the level that you were half convinced didn't exist. The level of Super Saiyan. And I swear with this power your death will be avenged. Frieza will fall from his reign of terror.'

Goku's thoughts almost mirrored Vegeta's, as he thought of getting rid of Frieza, so that no more innocent lives would be corrupted, and no more deaths would happen.

They glanced at  each other through the links between the two ships, and they knew that a new alliance had been formed in that moment. They were equal now, two Saiyans, two Super Saiyans.

Krillin and Yamcha both looked at each other from where they were in the back of the ship.

Goku's and Vegeta's silence scared them in a way, as though they could feel the angry power echoing around the ships.

Bardock too noticed his sons and Vegeta's new attitude.

"One day…the whole universe will know of our story, and of the third class and prince that will avenge us." Bardock said quietly.

ChiChi and Bulma looked up.

"What Bardock?"

Bardock was silent even as they threw glances at him.

"Look at that." Krillin said suddenly. "I've never seen a more welcoming site in all my life."

Everyone was silent at the breathtaking site that welcomed them.

They were home, returned to the planet Earth.

The three ships landed silently, near Capsule Corp, and Bulma and ChiChi broke into silent tears of happiness.

Bulma got out and ran to Vegeta hugging him.

"Welcome to your new home, my Vegeta. My Prince Vegeta."

Gohan jumped out, and ChiChi grabbed him and started to hug and kiss him.

"Mom! I've missed you so much!!" he whispered in her ear.

"I know Gohan honey, but we're together again. And nothing will ever tear us apart again, I promise."

Goku came over, and hugged ChiChi too.

"Goku…"

"I love you ChiChi."

ChiChi started to cry harder.

Yamcha and Krillin jumped out of the ship, and started jumping up and down, kissing the ground.

"We're alive! We're alive! Ha!"

Bardock just stood there taking it all in, until ChiChi walked over to him.

"Thank you for everything… Father."

Vegeta looked around him, surprised at all the emotions that were flying around, and then back at the blue-haired woman holding him.

"I love you Vegeta."

"And I you, my onna."

The End

Author's Note: Ok, really short chapter, but what else was there to say? Anyway, please email if you want to be notified when the sequel comes out. It's going to be called * drumroll * Unlocking Kindness! Lol. Yup. Anyway if you want to be notified when it comes out email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com. I just want to thank everyone who read this story, and enjoyed it, you guys have been a great audience. *turns around doing peace sign, planning to run off, and runs into wall. * ow…. I ok! 


	20. Last Author's Note about Unlocking Kindn...

Hey chids, just though I'd let all you peoples that aren't on the mailing list, that the sequel to Captured Kindness, Unlocking Kindness, is up! ^^ Go read! 

-VT


End file.
